The Psychic
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: That Psychic doesn't know what he's talking about. He said that I'm in love with the baker's son. Pfft… how can I be in love with him? I've never even talked to him. I'm going to prove that guy wrong. How? I'm going to get to know Peeta Mellark...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who took the time to vote. Obviously since I'm writing this it means that _The Psychic _got the most votes. This is AU. The Hunger Games never happened and the person in charge of the Capitol and Panem is President Paylor. Go and check out my other stories, please. Review and enjoy the story.**

**The Psychic**

**Summary**

That Psychic doesn't know what he's talking about. He said that I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. Pfft… I've never even talked to the baker's son, so how can I be in love with him? I don't know why I walked into that stupid place anyway. But I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to prove to the Psychic that I don't love Peeta. How? I'm going to get to know him.

Katniss

I tiptoe through the woods, my bow loaded and ready to take down any animal that comes in view. I hear the sound of a twig snapping and spin around to face the direction in which the noise came from. I shoot just as the rabbit hops out from behind a tree and my arrow lodges itself into the rabbit's eye. I walk towards the now lifeless animal and take my arrow out of its body.

Sometimes I feel guilty about killing the animals that I hunt down in the woods but I know I have to do it if I want to keep my family alive. I've had to look after my mother and sister ever since my father was blown to bits in a mine explosion when I was eleven years old. My mother succumbed into depression, leaving me to look after my sister Prim.

I come out of my thoughts when I realise I have to get going. I quickly throw the rabbit into my already heavy bag and start walking towards the metal fence. The fence had been made years ago to keep the wild animals out of the District. That is why it is illegal to go outside the district and into the woods. I do it to survive.

Once I reach the fence I crawl under and find myself in the overgrowing meadow. I stand up and walk through the long strands of grass, making my way towards the Hob. The Hob is an old warehouse that is now used as a place to sell illegal items.

No one from town goes there since they have enough money to afford things in the shops closer to them. People from the Seam only go to the Hob, as the illegal items are cheaper than the ones from town.

I live in a small house in the Seam. It is old and needs a lot of work but it is the place I grew up in and I love it. I can't say I love a lot of things. I love Prim and I know I love my mom even though we haven't had the best relationship since she fell ill after my father's death. I guess I love my best friend Gale, in a brother way of course. Other that the only person I have ever loved is my father. No one else and that's how I plan it to be for the rest of my life.

I arrive at the Hob a while later and head straight to Greasy Sae's small corner. Greasy Sae is kind woman who I guess to be in her late fifties. She has long gray hair the same colour as her eyes. I curl my lips ever so slightly in greeting and I'm rewarded with a huge smile from Sae. I dig into my game bag and pull out two rabbits. I throw them on the small counter and Greasy Sae's smile grows even bigger.

"You got a good catch today?" she asks and I nod. "Where's there boyfriend of yours?"

I try not to blush but feel my face heat up anyway. "Gale isn't my boyfriend," I huff. Why does everyone think that? I never want to get married because that leads to having kids and there's no way I'm letting an innocent baby crawl into this cruel world where it could starve to death. "…And he's working in the mines," I finish.

"Ahh, I'm only teasing child. Lighten up," Sae smiles. I'm not what people would call a friendly person.

I keep to myself in school and don't talk to anyone except an occasional greeting that I give Madge. Madge I guess I can call a friend. We sit together at lunch and work together in group projects since she's in each of my classes. She's from the town maybe that's when I was surprised that she started hanging around with me. Then I realised she's a lot like me: keeping to herself and barely talking. She's a nice girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like most people for town.

Greasy Sae takes the rabbits off the counter and hands over a handful of money. I'm surprised at the amount. It's rare when I get this much money since Gale and I normally split it. But Gale went hunting himself early in the morning and told me just to hunt for my family. Maybe I can stop by the bakery and get Prim a cake.

I thank Sae and walk around the Hob for a while selling some meat to the butcher and buying some soap and other items that my family need. I decide to leave after a few minutes and head to town to buy some bread from the bakery.

I arrive five minutes later and walk to the back of the big building. I know never to trade with the baker when his witch of a wife is around so I got into the routine of going to the back of their bakery to sell them squirrels. The bakery is on the first floor and above is the bedrooms, I guess.

I knock the back door lightly and wait a while before the baker opens up. As usual he greets me with a bright smile. "Do you have some squirrels for me?" he asks and I nod. "How many?"

"I have three fat squirrels already skinned and waiting to be cooked for you," I reply. It's probably the most I've ever said in front of him. He gives me a loaf of bread for each squirrel, which is a bargain. I know I should give him at least three squirrels for one loaf but he insists one is enough.

I hand him the squirrels and he carries them inside and I wait for him to come back with the bread. Once he's back he hands me a bag full of three loaves and I thank him before starting my walk towards the Seam.

As I walk I glance at each store, wondering if I'd ever have enough money to get Prim that nice dress in one of the shop windows and that plant book in another.

I come out of my thoughts when I realise I'm standing in front of a store that I've never noticed before. I look up and read the sign above the door: 'Cinna the Psychic.' I frown. Isn't a Psychic one of those weird people that pretend to know the future? I'm sure that's what it is. I don't know why people believe in this stuff it's a loud of rubbish.

I turn to go and then stop. I wonder what it's like inside. I saw a picture of a Psychic once. She had long brown hair with a headband across her forehead and was wearing a long skirt. I wonder if the Psychic in that store looks the same. I huff. I guess I could go inside and ask the person if they want to buy one of my squirrels. I can look around then and see what the person looks like.

I step towards the store and look around before putting my hand on the door handle; if someone I know saw me here and told Gale then I'd never hear the end of it. He'll think that I'm crazy or something. When I find that no one is watching I push the door open and step inside.

I don't know what I was expecting- but it wasn't this. The large room looks a lot like my mother's new doctor's surgery waiting room with several chairs lined against the wall. I close the door behind myself and take a better look at the walls. There are numerous posters stuck to the shiny gold walls and on one wall is wooden door. Where does that lead?

I knock on the door and wait until I hear a deep voice. "Come in." I do as the guy said and walk in. I think I was expecting to see an old lady with a crystal ball. I definably didn't except to see a _man_ sitting on a comfy looking chair and drinking something that looks like coffee. "Well, hello there…" he trails off and I open my mouth to say my name but he puts a hand up to stop me. "… You were named after a plant, am I right?" My jaw drops. How did he know that?

"Primrose? No, not Primrose- that's your sister's name. You must be Katniss." It wasn't a question. He puts his cup on a small glass table next to his seat and stands up. He holds a hand out to me. I just stare at it and he finally drops it to his side.

"So, Miss Everdeen, what can I do for you?" he asks, politely. I open and close my mouth, trying to speak but nothing comes out.

"I-I came here to ask if you wanted a squirrel," I finally stutter out.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks. "Everyone that has come here has made an excuse but I know they are really here to see what I'll say." This guy is good.

"Please, take a seat," he orders and I step backwards.

"I have to get back to my sister si-" he cuts me off.

"Your sister is working with your mom at the new doctor's surgery near the Seam," the guy says. He steps towards me again and that's when I notice that he has gold eye make-up. It actually suits him, I decide.

I sigh and sit down on the opposite seat to the one he was sitting on. He sits back down. "I'm Cinna," he says, smiling slightly. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

I furrow my brow. Hot chocolate? Isn't that a rich drink from the Capitol? "I'm from the Capitol but I've always wanted to come here," Cinna says. That's explains the gold eye make-up and the drink.

"Yes, please," I reply, realising my throat is dry. Okay, maybe I just want to taste the drink. Cinna pours water into a cup and adds some honey and spice before handing the cup to me. I nod and take a sip. It tastes better than anything I have ever ate or drank.

"If you think that's nice then you should try the lamb stew from the Capitol," Cinna says.

"Maybe I will one say," I reply and then chuckle. "What am I doing here?"

"You're looking for hope."

"What?" I ask, frowning.

"I'm a Psychic, Miss Everdeen, I know these things. You found hope once but it's only now that it's started to disappear. You don't think you'll survive." This guy is starting to creep me out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mutter, shifting in my seat.

"Yes, you do. The animals in the woods are running out and winter is coming soon. This could be the worse winter Panem has ever experienced. Are you still thinking about that job?" That job… I don't want to talk about it. It's none of his business. I'd do anything to keep my sister alive even if it means I have to…

"Maybe," I reply.

"Don't. Something good is going to happen to you soon," Cinna says.

"How do you know?" I ask, starting to get frustrated.

"I'm a Psychic, child."  
"I'm seventeen and take care of my family- I'm hardly a child," I snap.

"You have some fire, huh? Maybe that's why everyone thinks you're going to marry that Hawthorne boy. You both look and act alike."  
"Why does everyone think I'm going to marry Gale?" I huff.

"Oh, I don't. I know exactly who you're going to marry," Cinna smirks. Ha! I knew he was a fake. If he were a psychic then he would know that I'm never going to get married. "You will." Can he read my mind or something? Oh right… he's a Psychic!

"Okay then, who am I going to marry?" I challenge.

Cinna grins. "The boy you're in love with, of course!"

I smirk, thinking that I've finally caught him out. "And who may I be in love with?"

"You should know yourself who you're in love with. You've always kept tabs on the boy. You know more about him than you think you do," Cinna says.

"Who?" I ask again.

"Peeta Mellark."

**Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I never expected to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Thank you so much! Katniss**

I stare at him for about a minute before I burst into laughter. "You know, I didn't think you were a fake until you said that," I laugh. I haven't laughed like this since… since my dad died. I wipe my eyes, calming down a little to find Cinna looking at me amused.

"You don't believe me," he says. It doesn't sound like a question but I answer it anyway.

"Of course I don't. Come on, Peeta Mellark? I don't even know him," I reply. I don't. Well, not really. I've never spoken to the baker's son. The only time our paths crossed was years ago, six to be exact when I was eleven.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It had been one of the coldest winters in Panem. My father had been blown to bits in a mine explosion months before and my mother had sunk into depression, not able to take care of me or Prim. I had to take over and try looking after both of them as well as myself. The only thing we had had to eat was mint water and some stale bread. They both ran out after a couple of days, which left us with nothing._

_I was desperate so I found some of Prim's old baby clothes and went into town to sell them. But no one wanted old rags that were drenched and muddy from dropping them on the wet ground. I just couldn't go home empty handed. Not again. So, I started looking through bins. They were all empty. I had been scrambling through someone else's bin when I heard someone yell, "Get out of here, you stupid Seam brat!"_

_I had looked up to find that I was behind the bakery. Standing at the back door was the baker's wife who hated anyone from the Seam. Behind her stood her youngest son, Peeta Mellark, looking at me sadly. I ran off, scared the witch would hurt me but I could only reach the pigpen before dropping to the ground._

_I sat there freezing in the cold rain when I heard a commotion go on inside the bakery. I glanced up through my teary eyes to see Peeta ripping the black pieces off the two loaves of bread he was holding and throwing them into the pigpen. I could see the huge red mark on his cheek and I knew he'd been hit._

_Before I even realised it he had threw the two loaves of bread in my direction and went back inside, not glancing at me once. My eyes fell to the two loaves and I scooped them into my eyes, instantly warming at how hot the cooked bread was. I had run home and told Prim to sit at the table before eating the bread. I had even convinced my mother to have a few bites._

_The next day at school the dark bruise on Peeta's cheek didn't go unnoticed by me. I wanted to thank him but every time I went to he was with one of his friends. It was at the end of the day when our eyes met for about two seconds. He had nodded slightly and I had done the same before we both looked away. It was then that my eyes landed on the first dandelion of spring. It was then that I found hope._

_I had picked up the dandelion and took it home with me. Then Prim and I went to the meadow to pick dandelions and we had had yet another large meal the next day._

_It was the baker's son that had made me realise that we had a chance. A couple of months later I got enough courage to go into the woods. I had found one of my father's bows and that's when I started to hunt. That boy, the boy with the bread, saved not only my life but also my mom's and Prim's and forever I would owe him._

_**(End)**_

I still haven't thanked that boy. I blink a few times before I remember where I am and whom I am with. "What?" I ask, realising Cinna had been talking to me.

He sighs. "I said, 'Yes, you do know him.' Like I said before you've kept tabs on him since he saved your life."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snap, standing up.

"You're really bad liar, you know?" he huffs, standing up aswell.

"How much have I got to pay you for that little… show?" I ask, angrily.

"It's free," he replies and I sigh.

"I saw the sign on the door it said I have to pay," I snap.

"And I said it's for free," Cinna insists.

"I have enough money to pay you!" I yell and I frown at the amused expression on his face.

"I know. Okay, what about we make a deal?" he says. I furrow my brow.

"Fine," I reply, hesitantly.

"Great. If I'm right about you falling in love with the baker's son then you can pay me but if I'm wrong and what I said is a load of rubbish then you don't have to pay me at all," he suggests. "Deal?"

I shake his hand. "Deal."

"Oh, and give him a chance. It will take more than a day."

Without another word I turn on me heel and leave, not wanting to be near that crazy man any longer. I walk towards the bakery. I did say I would get Prim a cake besides all I have to do is talk to Peeta and then I'll know if I love him, right?

Once I arrive at the bakery I walk inside. It's only when I'm in front of the counter when I realise how nervous I am. I take a deep breath before pressing the button that makes a loud ring fill the air, letting the workers know that I'm here. Suddenly, I hope Peeta won't be the one to serve me. I don't wan-

Peeta walks towards the counter and his eyes widen when he sees me. That doesn't make him in love with me… does it? "Hi," he greets, smiling.

"Umm, hi," I gulp and then cough, clearing my throat.

"What can I get for you?" he asks, politely and I look through the glass at all the cupcakes on display.

"Can I have…" I trail off, looking for a cake that I know Prim will love. My eyes fall on a cupcake with white icing and on the top a plant. But not just any plant… a primrose. I point at the cake. "… That cupcake?"

"Sure," Peeta says and grabs the cupcake for me. "It's for your sister?"

I furrow my brow. How does he know I have a sister?

"Yeah," I finally reply after deciding that he must have saw us walking home from school together once or something. "She loves looking at the cakes in the window."

"I have noticed her looking at them a couple of times. I gave her a chocolate cupcake the other day," he replies, handing the bag to me.

"You did?" I ask, surprised. Prim never walks around with money… that means Peeta gave it to her for free. "Thanks. How much is it?"

"For free," Peeta replies. Not something else for free. Does he want his mom to hit him again or something? I have noticed him come to school with bruises on his face often. Not that I look at him or anything…

"No, I have enough money," I object.

"It's for Prim, right?" he asks. I nod. "Then it's for free."

"Why?" I snap, angry again.

"Because your sister is the nicest person I know," he says calmly, not even flinching at my tone. He's right. Everyone loves Prim.

"Fine," I huff and then add reluctantly, "Thanks.

"Anytime," he replies and I leave.

I head home while thinking that that Psychic is such a fake. Aren't people meant to feel a spark or something when they're in love? All I felt was anger. Cinna's last words to me play in my head. "Oh, and give him a chance. It will take more than a day." Does that mean I will have to talk to Peeta again?

"Yep." Argh! That stupid Psychic is stuck in my head now. But I know what I have to do to prove that that Psychic is a fake…

I have to get to know Peeta Mellark.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss**

**Three Days Later**

Today is a Monday, which means school. I crawl under the fence after an early hunting session and head to the Hob, knowing I have enough time to sell some rabbits to Greasy Sae and some squirrels to the baker. The baker, the father of Peeta, the guy I'm supposedly going to marry. Yeah, right.

I've been too busy the past three days to try to talk to Peeta… and okay; maybe I've been putting it off. But can you blame me? I don't even know the boy. _"Well, that's why you're going to get to know him." _I spin around, looking for that Psychic. He's nowhere in sight. Argh, why do I always hear him in my head? It's like he's stalking me.

_"I might be stalking you but you're the one that's stalking Peeta."_

That's not true! All I know about him is that he's the son of the baker and the witch, he has two older brothers, he lives above the bakery, he's in all of my classes in school, he's a sweet guy that talks and smiles at everyone (even me, but I don't smile back), he came second place in the boxing competition and that he's popular. That's not a lot of things, right? Right?

"Are you okay, Katniss?" someone asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod at Greasy Sae. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise I had arrived.

"What have you got for me?" she asks.

"Two rabbits and a wild turkey," I reply and throw the dead animals on her counter. She grins.

"Nice catch, as usual. You're nearly better than your father…" I don't know what to think or say about that last sentence. Me? Like my father? My father was the best hunter in 12 and she thinks… she thinks I'm nearly better than him? That's impossible.

"I don't think so," is all I say, a lump in my throat.

Sae hands over a handful of money and I split it before putting the two piles in separate pockets, one pile for me and the other for Gale. I know he doesn't want my help but with him working in the mines every day except Sunday he doesn't have much time to hunt. If I give the money to his mom then he'll never have to know about the new arrangement.

I take a quick look around the Hob, seeing if there's anything worth buying. I buy some herbs for my mom's medicines and then head to the bakery.

On my way I look at the large clock on the front of the Justice Building. It's 7.30 so I have fifteen minutes to trade with the baker before I have to drop the money into the Hawthorne's and go pick up Prim so we can walk to school.

I walk around the bakery to the back and knock on the door. I guess I never expected Peeta to answer the door, maybe that's why my eyes widened and I couldn't speak without stuttering. "I-is your dad here?" I ask, my face heating up at my stuttering.

"He's serving a customer. You trade with him, right?" Peeta questions and I nod, not wanting to speak in case I stutter again. I dig in my game bag and hold up three squirrels by their tails in one hand.

"You always get them right through the eye," Peeta says. "What weapon do you use?"

"A bow," I reply, relieved that I didn't stutter.

"Like father like daughter, huh?" he says and I shrug. I'm getting compared with my dad a lot today.

"You knew my dad?" I ask, curiously.

"Everyone knew your dad- he was the best hunter in 12," Peeta replies and then seems to realise that I'm still holding the squirrels out to him. He takes them off me. "Why don't you come in for a second? It's cold out."

I open my mouth to object when he adds, "My mom is in bed with a cold." I nod reluctantly before walking inside, closing the door behind me.

Peeta walks over to a counter while I look around. There are three large ovens, each of them heated up and cooking bread. On the large metal carts are different types of bread and on the counter are already iced cakes.

"Do you want one?" Peeta asks from behind me. I jump in surprise and spin around to face him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's okay and no thanks," I reply. I take the large bag off him that I know contains three loaves of bread.

"Go on," he says, "I've done a few too many anyway- they'll just go to waste." He walks over to the counter and picks up two cakes before coming back to me. "One for you and the other for Prim."

"Are you sure?" I ask, eyeing the delicious-looking cakes.

"Positive," he replies and puts them in my bag for me.

"Thank you," I mutter. "I… better go."

"Sure. I'll see you at school?" he says. It sounds like a question.

"Yeah," I reply and head to the door. I feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Peeta, you better leave now or you'll be late for school," a familiar voice calls out from the front of the bakery.

"Okay, dad. I'll see you later" I hear Peeta call as I walk away from the bakery, missing the warmth from the huge ovens.

I hear his footsteps behind me but I don't slow down. This is the second time I've ever talked to him it's not like I'm going to let him walk with me. Besides, I still have to drop the money to Gale's house and then pick up Prim from our house.

Suddenly I find that the ground seems to be coming closer. I realise too late that I'm falling and I hit the ground with a thump. I wince in pain as my ankle twists, my game bag and bakery bag falling beside me.

Frustration spreads through me and I jump to my feet only to fall back down as it seems my foot doesn't want to work.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Peeta asks, running towards me. He picks my bags up for me and holds them both in one hand before holding his free hand out towards me. I glare at it. "I don't bite," he says. I sigh and let him pull me up, wincing again.

"Ow," I mutter. I look at the floor, finding that it was a small rock that made me fall and twist my ankle.

"Can you walk?" Peeta asks and I nod, taking my bags off him.

"Thanks," I mutter and carry on walking- or should I say limping?

I hear him follow me. "Let me help you," he says, walking beside me.

"I'm fine!" I snap.

"You don't look fine by the way you're limping," he replies and I scowl. I stop abruptly and face him.

"Why do you want to help me?" I growl.

"Why not?" he asks calmly, unfazed by my tone of voice. What do I say now? I'm not good with words… "A little help won't hurt you." I suddenly don't think he's talking about my foot. I gulp.

"You're going to be late for school," I say, trying to think of an excuse.

"And you will be even later if your foot is hurting," he replies, not having to even think before speaking.

"Fine, you can help me," I sigh and put an arm around his shoulder. He takes my bags off me and keeps then in one hand while he puts his other around my waist.

"Thanks," he says. I frown.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one thanking _you_?" I ask as we head to my house, me putting my wait on him.

"It would be the normal thing to do… but I guess you aren't normal," he replies and I feel anger spread through me. What does he mean I'm not normal?

"Excuse me?" I snap.

"What? Wait, no. I didn't mean it in an offensive way, I meant, you're not like other girls; you hunt, you don't wear dresses and, what do my friends call it, make-up?" he quickly says and I calm down straight away.

"Oh, right."

I shut up then, not in the best of moods and not really wanting to take it out on the boy who is helping me. When I see the Hawthorne's house I quickly tell Peeta to take me there. I knock on the door and give the money to Hazel, Gale's mom, before continuing the walk to my house.

Once I get there I knock the door. Prim answers it, my school bag in her hand with her own. Her eyes widen when she see's me leaning on Peeta. I blush, realising what this may look like and pull my arm off his shoulder and step forward. "Ow," I hiss, glaring down at my leg and back at Prim before she realises I'm injured.

"Oh, Katniss!" she says, taking me by the hand and leading me into the house. "What happened?"

"I fell," I admit, my cheeks heating up. Normally, I am steady-footed- I never fall.

"Oh, I see. Did Peeta help you get home?" she asks and I nod, while she takes me into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," I huff. "You're going to be late for school."

"Don't worry," she replies, pushing me gently so I sit on one of the wooden chairs near the table. "I'll walk on my own. You should stay home and let mom check your foot. She'll probably tell you to rest."

"You are not walking to school on your own!" I say.

"I'll take her," a voice from the kitchen doorway speaks up. I look over and remember that Peeta still has my bags… that must be why he's standing there. "It's no problem, really."

"It's fine!" I snap. I must really love Peeta the way I'm yelling and snapping at him, huh? "I will take her myself."

"Katniss, you have to stay here. Mom will wake up soon and she can look at your foot. Besides, I will be late if you are limping along," Prim says. She's right…

"Okay," I say and look at Peeta. "If anything happens to her then you will be the one to blame!"

"I-" he's cut off by Prim.

"Katniss! Don't be rude and anyway Peeta is a good guy, he won't let me get hurt," she says.

"I won't, I promise," Peeta replies.

"Whatever," I mutter. "You better leave now. Be good, little Duck."

Prim kisses my cheek. "I will. Don't be too moody," she replies.

"I'm not moody," I snap. She raises an eyebrow. "I'm not!"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later," she says and walks towards the door. She takes the bags off Peeta and sets them on the kitchen counter. "Don't cause too much trouble," she calls as she leaves.

"I won't," I mutter to myself once I hear the front door close softly.

All I can think about is how Prim is walking to school alone. Okay, with Peeta. But she doesn't even know him, does she? I swear if she gets hurt somehow then he's going to pay…

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, it's been a while… sorry. Forgive me? I don't know what happened. I just stopped writing for a while but now I'm back… and for good! Yay!**

**Katniss**

**A Few Hour's Later**

I sit on the couch in the living room for hours after mom fixes my foot up, waiting at the window for Prim. I've bit my nails until they're so short they hurt.

I don't know why I'm so worried. She's walking home with Peeta- Peeta, the boy who saved my life. What can happen? I'm supposedly going to marry this guy, so aren't I meant to trust him? And that's another reason why that psychic is so wrong. How can I love him if I don't trust him? But Cinna did say that it would take a while so maybe I should just give Peeta a chance.

I've been so horrible towards that guy. There's no way he'd want to marry me… and I don't want to marry him. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. Besides, we have nothing in common. _'Opposites attract,' _a voice in my head says and I frown. I am not going to marry anyone. Full stop.

I tuck my feet underneath me and close my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep. When I wake up Prim will be home. I toss and turn for a few minutes before I give up and stand up to head to the kitchen. I hiss when a pain shoots up from my ankle to my thigh. I forgot I hurt my ankle.

I limp into the kitchen, trying to keep my weight off my foot. I hope my foot heals , Gale will never let me forget falling over. I, Katniss Everdeen, the hunter and stubborn seventeen year old that keeps to herself, never falls over… until now.

I find my mom in the kitchen. "I said to rest," she says.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," I snap and then regret it.

"I'm your mom," she huffs. Anger spreads through me again.

"You lost that label when you left us!" I yell. I know it's not her fault she was ill but Prim could've died. If it weren't for Peeta then none of us would be here, including her.

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologise until you forgive me?" she whispers. I swallow.

"I don't want you to apologise. I just don't want you to leave u-her again," I stutter.

"You grew up too fast," she says. "I was meant to look after you."  
"Yeah," is all I say.

"And I didn't. I'm the worst mom ever," she whispers, tears pricking at her eyes.

I don't say anything. She isn't the best mom, we both know that but I don't care if she apologises to me a million times, all I want is for her to make it up to Prim. Prim, who spent years begging our mother to eat something, to get out of bed. I hated watching my little sister, thin and weak, crying for our mom to help, to look after us.

Sometimes she has her bad days but she's getting better. She's not staring at the walls so much anymore and she's cooking and cleaning and even healing people again. I don't know if we'll ever have a great relationship but maybe we'll be able to at least talk without arguing.

I grab a glass out of the small cupboard and fill it with water before grabbing my game bag and limping back to the living room. I start to skin the leftover animals at the bottom of my bag, thinking it will make time go quicker. I glance at the old clock on the fireplace. 2:50pm, it reads, which means school will be ending soon.

It's about twenty minutes later when I hear the old gate creak and I jump to me feet, wincing and look out the window. My eyes widen when I see Peeta walking up the path… and only Peeta. Both anger and worry fill me and I limp out of the room and towards the door.

I swing the door open and don't even give Peeta the chance to say 'hello' before I pin him against the wall. "What happened?" I yell.

"Whoa!" he yells in shock. "What was that for?"

"What happened?" I yell again.

"Nothing happened," he says, calmly.

"Then where is she?" I snap.

"She's over Rory's, I think that's what she said his name is. Gale's younger brother, right?" he replies. I sigh and instantly relax.

"You should've made her come home first," I say.

"I did try but she…" he trails off, his cheeks turning pink. He's embarrassed.

"What?" I ask, curiously.

"She did puppy dog eyes," he admits, looking down. "I couldn't say no."

I find myself smiling like a mad woman. Even I can't resist saying no to Prim when she does puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I chuckle, imaging Prim looking at me innocently, her eyes wide and pleading with me to let her go out or something.

Peeta looks up and smiles when he sees me smiling. We stare into each other's eyes for about a minute before I hear someone say, "Well I didn't think I'd see you two together so soon!"

My eyes leave Peeta's and settle on Cinna who is standing near the gate. I frown. What does he mea- I look back at Peeta, realise what this must look like; a hand on either side of his head on the wall, and quickly step backwards.

"What are _you _doing here?" I ask, not meeting his eyes.

"I was just going for a walk," he replies. "What were you two doing?" he asks, smiling. Peeta must be wondering what the hell this guy is talking about.

"I'm Peeta Mellark," Peeta says, walking over to Peeta and holding a hand out in his direction.

"I know who you are," Cinna replies. "I'm Cinna… the Psychic."  
"A psychic?" Peeta repeats. "Isn't that one of those guys that think they can see the future?"

Cinna smiles. "That's right. I'd love to stay and chat but the mayor's daughter is heading over to my store," he says and starts walking off.

"How do you know that?" Peeta calls after him but he's too far away to hear.

Peeta turns back around and smiles shyly. "What was that all about?" he asks.

I shrug. "I think he's crazy," I reply.

"So…" he trails off.

"So…" I copy.

"Do you want to go out… tomorrow, maybe?" he asks, nervously. I frown again. What is he playing at?

"We have school," I say, trying to think of an excuse. I owe him for saving my life- maybe this can be payback.

"After school, I mean," he replies. I bite my lip. Prim would love it if I go out. The only person I'm friends with is Gale and we don't actually hang out, all we do is hunt.

"I-" I start to object but then think, what the hell? Why not? Maybe I'll magically fall in love with… yeah, right! I sigh.

"Fine," I finally say and his eyes light up. What does that mean? That he's in love with me? I don't think so…

"Great," he grins. "So, I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day and then we'll just go out?"

"Yeah but I'll need to walk Prim home first," I reply.

"Sure, that's fine," he says.

"Okay."

"Okay," he replies. What now? "So, I better get going."

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow, then," he smiles, walking backwards towards the gate.

"Yeah," I say again.

"It's a date!" he says and then blushes. "I mean… never mind. I, umm- bye."

"Bye," I say, rolling my eyes. I limp into the house and close the door. I quickly go into the living room and look out the window to find Peeta still there and staring into space, smiling like an idiot.

I watch as he snaps out of it and heads home, a spring in his step. I don't know what to think about out dat- I mean, hanging out together. Does that mean I love him? I don't get it. How do I know if I love him? How do I know if he loves me? I don't know how this is going to end in us getting married.

But maybe, just maybe tomorrow won't be so bad.

**AN: Was Katniss OOC? Was Peeta? I tried my best but I'm not sure if this is that good. And it's not much of a cliffie but I think it's okay. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know a lot of you thought it was too soon for them to go on a date and it got me thinking. It wasn't going to be a date anyway but I decided not to do the going out thing anyway and do that a little later.**

**Besides, I'm not sure what to have them do for their date later on. I've read a lot of stories where Peeta teaches Katniss how to back and in others I read that Katniss takes Peeta into the woods.**

**I want to do something different… except I don't know what. So, anyone that has any ideas and would like to share then please tell me because I'm really stuck.**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now, anyway. If any of you reads my story 'The Little Mockingjay' I'd like you to know that I've updated and that I have a poll on my profile asking if I should kill off Snow.**

**If you haven't read my story then please go ahead and check it out but I think it would be better if you checked out 'Catching Fire With A Big Twist' before you read 'TLM'!**

**Sorry about the long AN. Go ahead and read the chapter.**

**Katniss  
The Next Day**

I wake up feeling nervous about going out with my so-called future husband. Whereas yesterday I didn't think the idea was bad now I'm completely against it.

I don't know the guy. Besides, I'm not in love with him and he's not in love with me. It's obvious that that Psychic is a complete fake. So, why go out with him anyway?

Yes, Cinna said to give it time but life is too short for me to wait around and find out if I'm going to marry the baker's son. I thought if you loved someone you couldn't wait to see them and you didn't want to spend a minute away from each other.

I don't feel that way about Peeta and he hasn't shown anything that says he feels that way towards me. All he did was ask me out. That doesn't mean he's in love with me… does it?

Anyway, I get out of bed and find that Primrose had jumped into bed with our mom and both are still asleep. I walk into the kitchen and have a couple of slices of bread and a glass of water.

I brush my teeth and wash my face before changing into the same clothes as yesterday after deciding they aren't dirty. Then, I wake up Prim for school. "Little duck," I whisper and shake my little sister gently. "It's time to get up."

She yawns as she sits up. She rubs her eyes tiredly and whispers, "I heard mom crying last night." We both know what that means.

Something must have triggered an important memory off in her head of my father. She has one of these days at least twice a month but I was starting to think they were gone since it's been so long.

Today all she will do is stare at a wall. She won't talk, she won't move, she'll just sink in depression and ignore us. I know it's not her fault but I'm still angry that she leaves us.

"Okay, Prim. Just get ready for school and I'll see if I can wake her," I reply and my sister nods before leaving the room. I sigh and shake my mother. She doesn't move.

"Mom," I whisper. "Get up. Prim needs you and… and so do I. Please, wake up. Look after us like you're meant to."

I watch as she stirs in her sleep. She opens one eye and then the other and looks at me. Tears fill her eyes and I know that there's no chance of her moving today.

"Fine," I snap. "Leave us again." I exit the room angrily and make breakfast for Prim while she gets dressed.

"Is she okay?" Prim asks a while later.

"She's going to be in bed all day," is all I say. Prim nods sadly and looks at the floor.

"You want me to stay home and look after her?" she whispers.

"No, you have school," I reply.

"So do you," she argues.

"Prim," I sigh. "I'll stay home, like usual, after I take you to school."

"Fine," she mutters.

I weave her blonde hair into two braids before making her lunch for school. She puts her tattered coat on and we walk outside into the cold morning air.

It takes around fifteen minutes to walk to school and once we arrive I kiss Prim's forehead and mutter a goodbye before she walks up the school steps.

I turn around to leave when my eyes fall on Peeta Mellark. I know that I won't be able to go out with him today and I'm both relieved and a tiny bit sad. I know Prim was excited that I was finally making an effort to make friends.

I notice that he's standing with his usual group of friends. I need to tell him that I can't go out with him but I don't want to embarrass him in front of his friends but walking up to him. No merchant kid would want a Seam kid being seen with him or her.

Peeta turns around and our eyes meet. He smiles and says something to his friends before running over.

"Hey, Katniss," he grins. "Still up for today?"

"Actually, I can't come out. My mom… she's not feeling well and I'm staying home to look after her," I explain.

"Oh," he mutters. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe," I reply, not knowing what else to say. "Umm- Bye." I turn around to leave.

"Wait," he says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around after shrugging his hand off of me. Hurt flashes in his eyes and I feel kind of guilty. The emotion is gone in his eyes after a few seconds.

"Sorry," he says and then adds, "Do you want me to walk Prim home from school? Since you're looking after your mom and all." I bite my lip. It's not a bad idea…

"I- umm-" he cuts me off.

"I will return her home, I promise," he says.

"Fine," I give in. It would be easier and maybe if I keep trying I will somehow be able to wake mom out of her depressed state before Prim gets home. "Thanks," I quickly add.

"It's no problem," he replies. The bell signalling the start of school rings.

I look at the school and then back at Peeta. "I better go," I say.

"Oh, yeah. Me too," he replies. "I'll see you later."

I watch as he walks up the steps and disappears inside the school. With a sigh I turn around and start walking home. Since the school is town I have to walk past all the shops to get to the Seam.

I walk past the Psychic's shop and stop. Maybe I should go give him a piece of my mind. He's a liar and a fake. He's completely wrong. I am never going to marry anyone. I promised myself that when my dad died. What makes him think that I'm going to break my promise for a boy I don't even know?

Like the last time I came here, I look around before entering. Instead of sitting down in the waiting room I go straight to the door and walk in. Cinna is sitting with his back to me when I enter.

He turns around, a grin on his face and says, "I wondered when you'd arrive."

"Haha, like you really new," I snap and plop myself into a seat opposite him. "I don't know what you're trying to do but I don't like it. Why did Paylor let some fake come here anyway?"

"She wouldn't let me come here unless I was real," he replies, unfazed by my angry tone.

"And how exactly did you convince her?" I challenge.

"I told her about her future and mentioned things from her past," he says. "She believed me."

"But it doesn't make any sense," I huff, calming down a little. "Why would I marry him?"

"Because he's your dandelion in the spring," he replies. My eyes widen and I nearly choke on my saliva. How does he know about that?

"How do you know about that?" I ask, nervously. He couldn't possibly be a real psychic, right?

"I'm a-" I cut him off, already knowing what he's going to say.

"Psychic," I finish. "I have better things to do than listen to your garbage."

I stand up and turn to head to the door.

"Your mom's depressed, right?" he speaks up. Once again, I stop. "She has been ever since your dad died, am I correct?"

"It's non of your business," I snap.

"You're right, it's not my business but if you go to the chemist on the corner and tell them that Cinna wants depression medication they'll give it to you for free." Yeah right.

Medication here is so expense. The woman who works at the chemist couldn't possibly afford to give me something for free.

"Whatever," I sigh and put my hand on the doorknob.

"You are quite a handful, aren't you? I think that's what Peeta likes about you, though. A challenge. I can't wait to see the kids. The girl is going to be as stubborn as you."

I frown and turn around, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, haven't I not told you that important piece of information before?" he asks, innocently.

"Who's having kids?" I ask, curiously. He doesn't actually think that _I_-

"You and Peeta, of course."

**Sorry if there are any mistakes- REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They really make me smile! :)**

**Katniss**

**A Month Later**

I ignore the familiar voice calling my name as I walk through the meadow, heading to the electric fence that leads to my beloved woods.

"Have I done something wrong?" he calls, sounding closer than he was five minutes ago. I sigh. He isn't going to follow me into the woods… is he?

I reach the fence and hesitate for a few seconds, knowing that if Peeta comes under too I'll have to persuade him to leave and that means I'll be breaking my promise to never speak to him again. Why are you ignoring him in the first place, you're wondering?

We'll the answer to that is simple. There is no way I'm going to marry him and there is definitely no chance of all of us having a child, never mind two! Argh, why did that stupid Psychic have to tell me that? A fake, he's a fake- he has to be! If he hadn't told me that 'important piece of information' then I wouldn't be ignoring him.

Still confused? Well, maybe there is a chance that Cinna is in fact a real Psychic. I promised not to get married. I promised not to have children. If he's a real Psychic and he's told me that then I'm going to break my promises.

I'm going to get married and have two or more kids. _'No, Katniss, he's a fake- it's not going to happen,' _a small voice in my head says. I huff. This is making me crazy.

I mentally shake my head before crawling under the fence. "Katniss!" Peeta calls again. I duck behind a bush and watch as he stands behind the fence, obviously wondering if he should come under or go home.

A few minutes later he sighs before turning around and leaving. I smile slightly in relief only to jump out of my skin when Gale yells from beside me. "Hey, Catnip!" He laughs.

"That's not funny, Gale!" I snap, my smile disappearing. "I told you not to jump out on me again!"

"It's a Sunday- the only day we can spend time together- and I've been waiting ages at our place. So, I came to find you," he says.

"Still, don't scare me again."

I glare at him and he frowns. "What's up with you? A few seconds ago you were smiling," he replies. His brows furrow. "Another question- what were you smiling at?"

"Nothing," I snap in answer to both questions.

"Can you at least act that you're happy to see me?" he growls, his face turning pink in irritation.

"I am happy," I mutter. "I'm just a little stressed, okay?"

"Talk to me. Why have you been so secretive lately?" he asks, his voice back to normal. He puts an arm around my shoulders and walks towards our spot.

"I don't mean to be. I'm just worried about hunting. Winter is on its way Gale and Cinna said that-" he cuts me off.

"Wait- did you just say Cinna? As in the Psychic Cinna?" he questions. I feel my cheeks heat up and Gale laughs.

"What are you laughing for? It's obvious you've been to seen him too if you know his name," I snap. It's his turn for his cheeks to turn red as he stops laughing abruptly.

We walk in silence until we get to out spot and we sit down. "Maybe I did go see him," he finally says.

"What did he say?" I ask, curiously.

"What did he tell you?" he asks back.

"I'm not telling," I snap.

"Then I'm not either!" I sigh.

I am really curious as to what Cinna said to him. It must have been something personal if he won't tell me until I agree to tell him. I gasp and Gale stares at me. Maybe Cinna told Gale that he's going to marry someone and have kids.

"Okay, but you first," I say.

"Why me?" he whines. He can act so immature sometimes.

"Because I asked you first," I reply.

"I asked you second!" I flash him a glare.

"Do you want to know what Cinna said to me or not?" I growl. He sighs.

"Fine but don't say anything while I tell you, okay?" he finally says.

"Okay."

"Cinna told me that I'm not in love with the girl I think I'm in love with but the girl she hangs around with-" I open my to say something. "I said not to interrupt!"

I close my mouth, rolling my eyes and then look at him expectantly.

"Cinna also said that I'm going to move to District 2 in the very near future for a while but I will come back." He pauses, letting the information sink in. I nod. He continues… "I'm going to have five kids." I whistle and he chuckles. "I know, I didn't believe him at first but then I realised he was right about the girl so he must be right about everything else."

"You believe him?" I ask in disbelief. I thought Gale would be the last person on earth to think that Cinna can actually tell the future.

"Yeah, don't you?" he asks back.

"I'm not so sure anymore," I mutter under my breath.

"So, what did he tell you?" Gale asks.

"Look at the time. We need to get hunting and we can't do that if I'm talking," I quickly say, jumping to my feet and walking towards the tree that hides a bow and sheath of arrows.

"Don't even think about making excuses, Catnip. You said you'd tell me," he snaps, grabbing his own bow and arrow.

"We need to hunt, Gale. Winters coming we need to stock up on as much as possible. Cinna said this could be the worst winter Panem has ever faced. Do you know what that means?" I don't give him a chance to reply.

"It means we'll starve. It means I'll have to watch my little sister go thinner that she already is. It means I'll have to beg on the streets like I did before. And what if Peeta isn't here to give me the bread like last time and-"

"Peeta? As in the baker's son?" Gale cuts me off.

"Yes, _him_! Don't mention his name again!" I snap and then go back to the previous topic. "Tell me, Gale, who in town is going to give me, a Seam girl, a job?"

"No one in town, maybe, but what about Sae?" he questions.

"I've already asked her she said that there's barely enough money for her family which means there will be none for mine. There's only one thing I can do," I say, my voice going quieter and quieter. Tears fill my eyes.

"What, Catnip?" Gale asks.

"Go to Cray," I whisper…

**AN: Sorry it's short. What do you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please check out my new Percy Jackson story 'Right Here Waiting'. I'd really appreciate it. **

**I know some of you don't like the thought of Cray being mentioned but it's a little drama, besides, do you really think I'd let her go there? Do you really think Peeta will let her go there? **

**A Few Hours Later**

**Katniss**

After my announcement and Gale's big lecture about not letting me go to Cray and that he'll kill the Peacekeeper if he lays a finger on me we tried to hunt, the earlier topic about what Cinna told me forgotten… for now.

It's when we've crawled back under the fence and started walking through the meadow with our unusually light game bags when Gale brings the topic up. "So what did the Psychic say exactly?"

"A lot," I mutter, not in the mood for talking.

"Come on, Catnip, you'd promised you'd tell me," Gale moans.

"He told me I was going to marry Peeta, okay?" I snap, anger burning in my chest.

"Want to know what else he told me?" I don't wait for his answer. "He told me we're going to have kids. Me, have kids! That's two things I'd promised myself I'd never do but I'm supposedly going to be breaking those promises!"

"Wow," is all Gale says. We walk in silence for a few minutes before he says, "Madge."

I frown. We were just talking about Peeta, what made him bring up Madge? "What?" I ask.

"Cinna told me that I'm going to marry Madge, the mayor's daughter, one of your friends."

I think back to a few weeks ago when Cinna had told Peeta and I that he had a meeting with the Madge. Does that mean Cinna told Madge that she's going to marry Gale? What if Peeta has went to see Cinna? He'd know that I love him, I mean, meant to love him.

"And you believe him?" I ask in disbelief. Gale doesn't seem the type to believe in something as… as crazy as that.

"Well, I do kind of like her, Catnip. And that was before Cinna told me. It's kind of weird how he knew that and how he knew about my dad dying and that we're best friends. He knows everything. Who are we to not believe him? We should just let life go how it wants to and if we end up marrying them then we do," he replies.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"I like her, a lot, but I don't love her yet. I think if I actually talk to her then I'd fall in love with her," he says. It's weird hearing Gale talk about romance and love. "Do you love him?"

"No!" I say instantly and probably way too loud. Gale raises an eyebrow. "I don't, Gale! I don't know anything about him!"

"You know more than you let on," he replies.

"That's exactly what Cinna said," I huff.

"Hmm. Maybe I should be a Psychic," Gale jokes. I know he's trying to lighten the mood but it's not working since, as you can imagine, I have a lot on my mind.

"Not funny," I snap. Gale sighs.

"Katniss, do what you want. Talk to Peeta, ignore him, marry him, don't marry him- whatever you do just don't go to Cray. Promise me, Katniss?" He's serious if he's calling me by my real name and not Catnip.

"I don't know if I can, Gale," I reply as we walk into the Hob.

He drops the subject, knowing I'll kill him if Sae or someone else I know catches on to what we're talking about. We trade with Sae and look around at the other stores before heading into town.

"Where do you want to go?" Gales asks.

"I need some bread," I reply. "Will you go in for me?"

Gale sighs. "No."

"What?" I snap.

"You need to talk to him sooner or later. Just get it over and done with, Catnip! Do you want to know why I think you're ignoring him?" Gale says.

"No, I don't want to know," I growl.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I think you know Cinna is right. I think you believe in what he says and because of what happened with your dad you are terrified. You are terrified to fall in love. And you know what? You can't stop love, Catnip! It creeps up on you."

"I don't love him, Gale!"

"Maybe not now, but I honestly think that you know you'll fall in love with him," he replies. I shake my head as we pass the many shops in town.

"How do you know when you're in love anyway?" I huff.

"When you know that you can't live without that person, when you can't imagine your future without them there by your side," Gale replies.

"How do you know that?" I ask, curiously as we walk up the steps to a store.

"My mom told me," is all he says.

The bell on the door rings as we walk through the door and it's not until I look up and notice all the shelves of bread and cakes that I realise Gale was talking to distract me.

"Nice try," I mumble and turn to walk back out of the bakery. Gale grabs my elbow and literally drags me to the counter.

"Peeta, right?" Gale speaks up.

"That's me and you are Gale?" I hear Peeta say but don't look at him and instead stare at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Yeah. I guess you already know this stubborn cat," Gale replies. I glare at him and he laughs. "You know, Catnip, I always wondered why you didn't get along with Prim's cat but I think I've found out the answer."

"What?" I snap.

"You are alike!" he chuckles.

"You are calling me a cat?" I question, trying to keep my voice quiet so I don't make a scene.

"Exactly," he grins. He turns back to Peeta. "Is your dad here?"

"He's gone to the Capitol with my mom to do some catering course," Peeta replies. "He told me that you trade with him, though."

"That's right. Can I have two loaves of bread, please," Gale orders, pulling two squirrels out of his game bag.

Peeta goes out back to get fresh bread and while he's gone I take the opportunity to punch Gale in the arm. He just laughs, making my anger build up even more. "I hate you," I hiss.

"I love you, too, Catnip," Gale teases. There's nothing I want to do more than punch that grin off his face.

Peeta comes back about a minute later and hands Gale the bread. "Do you want anything, Katniss?" he asks, kindly. How can he be so kind after I've ignored him for so long?

I don't let my eyes meet his as I shrug and say, "I might as well get something. Can I have half a dozen cheese buns?"

"Coming fresh out of the oven," he replies and goes out back again.

"He is so in love with you," Gale whispers, tugging my braid.

"Sure, Gale, him giving me fresh buns makes him in love with me," I hiss in a whisper.

"He can't keep his eyes off you."

"I don't believe you," I snap.

"You'd see for yourself if you'd actually look at him," Gale says.

I take the risk and watch Peeta as he comes back to the counter carrying a bag filled to the brim with cheese buns. My eyes widen when I realise his are on me. He looks away as I place the game bag on the counter.

I dig into my game bag and full out a large rabbit and a squirrel. "Thanks," I mutter, handing them to him. His hand touches mine as he hands me the bag full of buns and our eyes meet. My mind flashes back to a memory that took place a few years ago:

_It had been a few months before my dad died. My mom, a small Prim and I were in the tiny living room while dad was out hunting. Mom was telling Prim and I about how she knew she was in love with our father._

_"He was singing on the streets, hoping to get some money to feed his parents and siblings," she had said. "I had followed his voice through town until I stopped in front of him. It was like I had frozen. I just stood there, staring at the most handsome man I'd ever seen with the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard."_

_"What happened next?" I had asked, always curious to find out about my parents past._

_"Well, he finished the song and even after he'd gone silent I was still frozen. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was only when the baker, whom I had been dating at the time, had taken my arm that I unfroze. I had thrown money at the man and he lifted his head a little and our eyes met. He had the most amazing silver eyes I'd ever seen; you have his eyes, Katniss. You look so much like him. Anyway, he had nodded gently and offered me a small smile and I knew, I just knew, that I wanted to marry him, that I loved him."_

I still remember the large grin on my mom's face when she had told Prim and I that story. I haven't seen her smile like that since dad died. I snap out of the flashback when the bag drops to the floor and I realise both Peeta and I had let the bag go at the same time.

"Sorry," Peeta apologies as I bend to pick the bag up.

"It's okay," I mutter, completely forgetting Gale was there until I felt his eyes on my face. I turn to him and say, "Ready to go?"

"No, not yet," he replies and turns to Peeta. "I was wondering if you and your parents were thinking about hiring some help? I mean, both of your brothers have moved out, right? And I know someone who would be great for the job."

Peeta nods. "I have talked about it to my dad but I'm not sure if he's brought it up with mom. Anyway, tell your friend to come by whenever they want. I'll pay them to help clean the floors and surfaces if they want the job."

"She's already here," Gale replies.

"What?" both Peeta and I say at the same time.

Peeta looks at me. "You need a job?"

I open my mouth to say no but Gale beats me to it, "Yes. Winters coming and supposedly this is going to be the worst winter Panem has ever seen. We won't be able to hunt and we need jobs to get food for our families. I work in the mines so I'm okay but Katniss here needs some help."

"Gale," I say in a warning tone.

I can't work with Peeta. His mom hates me. Okay, maybe that isn't the only reason I don't want to work with him. It would be awkward. I have been ignoring the guy for-

"No, it's a good idea. I'd appreciate the help," Peeta speaks up. "You can have the job… if you want it."

I look from Peeta to Gale several times. Gale pleading with his eyes to take up the offer and Peeta, well, I don't know what emotion is in his eyes.

"Fine," I finally say, knowing that it's either this or possibly go to Cray.

"Great," Peeta grins. "When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible?" I suggest.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asks.

"We have school but I am after," I reply.

"Then why don't you come here and we can discuss the dates and wages," he says. I nod.

"I better go," I say, turning to Gale. I want to leave as soon as possible. "Are you ready, now?"

"Yep," he says, popping the 'p'. He yells a goodbye to Peeta over his shoulder as we walk out the store.

All I do is look over at Peeta as I walk out the door. Our eyes meet until the door closes and I can't see him anymore. I don't know what to think. Peeta has probably just saved me from possibly doing something I know I will regret. That means I owe him for two things, now. And I hate owing people things.

He saved my moms, Prim's life and mine by throwing me that bread. It's the first gift that's always the hardest to pay back.

**AN: No cliffie but a long chapter! What did you think? Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please check out my new story that I mentioned in to AN above. Have a good day. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter...**

**The Next Day**

**Katniss**

I decide to wake up at 5.30am and go to the woods straight away, remembering that I have to go to the bakery after school and I won't have time to hunt.

I tiptoe through the woods as quietly as possible and catch whatever comes in sight, which is more than I've caught for a few weeks but less than the game I catch in the summer.

Realising I have enough time to skin each animal by the lake before heading to the Hob, I sit down on a log and do just that, I count the animals as I skin.

There are six squirrels, two turkeys and five rabbits. I'll drop two rabbits, two squirrels and a turkey at Gale's house, I decide, and then sell some of the rest at the Hob.

Once I'm finished skinning I put the hairless animals back into my game bag along with the fur, knowing that the clothes maker will pay a lot for the fur.

It would amaze you what Portia can make out of a little rabbits skin. Portia, as you might've guessed, is a merchant that lives in her clothes shop.

I throw my game bag over my shoulder and start walking towards the fence. Once I'm back in the meadow I slow down a little, knowing that it's probably only 7.30 and all I have to do is go to the Hob and then get Prim after dropping some of what I caught to Gales.

I sell two of the Squirrels to Sae for a soup and then go to the butcher, Rooba, and sell her a turkey and two rabbits leaving me with two Squirrels and three rabbits. I have enough money to head to town and buy fresh bread, some soap, a handful of different vegetables and some fruit.

I decide I might as well do that after school when I'm with Peeta at the bakery. If he will let me I will start working today. The sooner I start and get paid, the better so we can stock some food in the house for this winter.

After looking around the Hob a while longer and finding nothing that catches my interest I head home, dropping the food off to Gale's house and chatting with his mother, Hazel, for a few minutes before I arrive.

I dump my game bag in the kitchen, knowing I can't take it to school with the animals inside because they'll start to smell. I make Prim and I lunch with some left over bread and meat before changing into clean clothes that aren't stained with animal blood.

After making sure mom is up and… not staring at the walls I grab my school bag and head to the door with Prim. "Katniss," my mom calls, just as Prim and I go to leave.

"Yeah?" I reply, walking back into the kitchen where my mom is making tea.

"I'm going to work all day and into the night at the doctors clinic so will you make sure Prim is in bed early for me, please?" she asks. I know that she likes to bury herself in work; it stops her from thinking about my dad.

"Sure," I reply, not getting why she asked anyway since I do that most nights without her asking. I guess she just wants to start acting like a mom.

I call a bye over my shoulder and leave the house, meeting Prim in the garden. She talks as we walk to school; filling me in about how funny Buttercup her cat is when she's energetic and jumping around the house.

"That stupid cat is lucky I haven't tried to drown her again," I hiss, hating to even think about the disgusting cat that my sister had begged to keep.

"I think you hate the cat because you kind of act alike," Prim admits. I stare at her frowning.

"Have you been talking to Gale?" I ask, remembering what he said yesterday about me reminding him of Buttercup.

"Not in a while. Why?" Prim asks, confused.

"Don't worry," I shrug and we walk the rest of the way to school in silence.

Once we arrive I say goodbye to Prim and head inside the old building after she tells me she's going to walk home with Rory, Gale's little brother, tonight and hang around in there house for a while.

* * *

The day passes pretty quickly and uneventfully despite me wanting it to go slow so Peeta and I won't have to spend time together. I don't know why I'm so nervous about talking to him. It's not like I haven't talked to him before.

At the end of the day I go to my locker only to find Peeta waiting there for me. "Hey," he smiles as he greets me.

"Hi," I reply and force myself to smile back. I think he can tell that it wasn't a real smile. He steps out of my way so I can put my books in my locker before I close it and turn to him.

"You ready?" he asks and I nod, silently. I wonder what everyone's going to say and think when they see me and Peeta together?

I shake the question out of my head, wondering why I'd care what people think anyway as Peeta and I walk out of school. "Can we go to my house first?" I speak up, remembering the fur I wanted to drop off to Portia and thinking that I could trade Peeta one or both of the squirrels.

"Of course," he replies and we head in the direction of the Seam.

We walk in a half comfortable-half awkward silence, ignoring the looks people shoot our way. I feel kind of self-conscious knowing people are looking at me. I can hear whispers from merchants like, "Why is he with _her_?" and "Look at her clothes!"

I look down at my clothes. I don't see what the matter is with them. Their comfortable to wear but obviously the merchant girls don't care about being comfy they only care about looking good for the guys at school. Personally, I think they look desperate when they dress up like that for something as normal as school.

I suddenly want to rub it in their faces that I'm with Peeta. I want to make them jealous. I don't know where this urge comes from but it's so strong that I find myself bumping shoulders with Peeta and saying, "Your fan club isn't happy to see you with me, you know?"

Peeta's eyes widen at my sudden enthusiastic mood and looks from me to a couple of girls staring at us. He chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. He looks back at me. "I don't care what anyone thinks," he replies, smiling at me.

"Don't you get annoyed at everyone staring and judging you?" I ask, really curious. He shrugs and shakes his head.

"No, not really. I am who I am. They are who they are. I'm not going to change who I am or I who I hang around with because my so-called 'fans' don't like them," he says.

I stare at him in awe. I don't know what to say. Any thought of keeping up my act as a flirty teenager to make the merchants jealous has fled my mind.

We walk the rest of the way to my house in silence and I can't help but notice the glares Peeta receives from some of the Seam folks. He doesn't seem to notice and even if he does, he doesn't care.

This world is so… judgemental. Even I will admit that I thought the merchants were snobby but both Madge and Peeta proved that I was wrong. The saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' comes to mind.

I dump my school bag in my small house and grab my game bag before leaving straight away. "Let's go," I say and both Peeta and I start walking to town.

Once we arrive at the bakery Peeta let's me pick my working days and tells me that I can have Sundays off. I sigh in relief knowing that I'll still get to hang around with Gale on his day off.

We decide that I'll work early morning Monday, helping Peeta make bread before his brother comes to take over so we can go to school and then as soon as school ends until 8pm Monday evening.

I tell him I'll also work every day except Sunday but he tells me that I should have more time off so I can hang around with Prim. I'm starting to like him more and more. That thought both terrifies me and makes me happy.

By 6pm we've got my schedule sorted and he tells me that I can start tomorrow. I have to admit that today hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be and I'm not even angry with Gale for suggesting Peeta hires me.

I can only worry about what Mrs. Mellark is going to say when she gets home from the Capitol.

Whatever it is, I know it's not going to be good…

**Hmm... I might be nice next chapter and add a little K/P. I'm not sure when I should have Katniss warming up to him though because she doesn't trust people quickly. What do you think? I'd love to hear about your opinions. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know some of you thought that Katniss trying to make Peeta's 'fan-club' jealous was unlike her and too soon but I have to get it started somewhere, right?**

**I don't know the cost of things in America so I'm just guessing the prices. **

**Enjoy and review…**

**The Next Day (Tuesday)**

**Katniss**

Today is my first shift at the bakery and I can't help but be nervous. Peeta and I aren't what I call friends. I don't make friends easily and it took me nearly a year to trust Gale. Madge, the quiet girl I sit with at lunch, might be someone I can trust but I've never actually told her a secret.

I wait for Prim at her locker for a minute before she walks over with Rory, Gale's younger brother. "Hey, Little Duck," I greet. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"Hi, Katniss. I thought you started work at the bakery today?" she questions, putting her books in her locker.

"I do. Peeta said that it would be okay if I took you home first," I say.

"Katniss, I'm not a baby. Besides, Rory said he'd walk home with me," she insists.

"You saying you don't want me to walk you home?" I ask, faking hurt.

"No, but I don't see the point in you going home and then going to the bakery when I have someone to walk with me anyway."

I sigh, knowing she's right. "Okay," I give in. I stare at Rory and add, "You look after her."

"Of course I will, Kat," he says, rolling his eyes. He looks so much like Gale when he does that. I ruffle his hair before saying goodbye and walking out of the school building and towards town.

It doesn't take long to get there but the cold December air makes it feel like forever. I'm just about to walk up the bakery steps when a familiar voice stops me.

"I heard you got a job."

I turn around on the middle step to see Cinna standing a few metres' away.

"You knew, right?" I reply. He nods and I roll my eyes. "Of course you did. You're a Psychic. Has Peeta visited you?"

"I'm not aloud to discuss anything personal about anyone," he replies.

"How's that personal?" I question, curiously.

"It hasn't got anything to do with you until you two are happily married," he says.

"Yeah, yeah," I huff and then add sarcastically, "Tell me, are we going to have a grand wedding?"

"If you call the meadow grand then yes, it will be," he replies. Hmm, it looks like the answer annoyed me more than my sarcastic question annoyed him.

Actually, he doesn't seem annoyed at all. He kind of reminds me a lot of Peeta, always nice, never has a bad thing to say about anyone.

"I have a job to do," I say and turn to leave.

"You have a lot to thank Peeta for, you know?" he says.

I stop again and say with out turning around, "I know. How am I meant to do that, exactly?"

"I can't tell you." I spin around abruptly when he says this.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I may be a Psychic but it doesn't mean I can tell you everything. Things have to go on their own I can't tell you what to do. But a warning if you don't follow your heart and you listen to your head instead than the future I see and want for you won't happen."

"But I don't want to get married. I don't want kinds," I reply.

"That was when Snow walk alive. He's dead. So, why not?"

"If you are a Psychic then you'll know why," is all I say before I storm up the steps and into the bakery.

The warmth that hits me feels amazing and I can't help but be thankful that I won't have to be out in the cold this winter. "Oh, hi," Peeta says when he notices me. "Come on through."

I nod and follow him into the back of the bakery where the ovens are on and cooking bread. He hands me an apron and says,

"Wear this. Baking can get messy."

"Is it too late to tell you that I can't cook?" I ask. It's true. The only thing I can cook is stew and even that is barely edible.

"You don't have to be able to cook to do this. I will probably do most of the cooking anyway. Have you ever made cookies before or bread?" he asks.

"I've watched my mom make bread but it wasn't the nice stuff you make," I explain and then blush.

"It doesn't matter. The recipes are on the wall," he says, pointing to the many pieces of paper stuck to the wall. I nod. "If you want you can serve the customer's today while I do the cooking."

"I think that would be best," I reply and he chuckles.

"Go ahead," he says and I walk to the counter just as the bell rings.

I know I have to be polite to customers so I fake a smile and say, "Welcome to Mellark Bakery, can I take your order?"

The boy I'm serving, I can tell straight away isn't from around here. He has dark skin and brown eyes that are a little lighter than his eyes. He looks strong but there's a kindness in his eyes that makes me think that he isn't as scary as he looks.

"Can I have a cupcake and a chocolate chip cookie, please?" the boy asks. I nod and set to work, grabbing a bag and then placing a cupcake inside along with the cookie. I look up the prices on the wall behind me.

"Do you go to school here?" the boy asks.

I turn around and nod while handing the bag to him. "That's three dollars, please."

He hands me the money and I put it in the till. "I thought I recognised you."

"What? I mean, excuse me?" I quickly say.

"I'm in your History class? I'm Thresh by the way, from 11," he explains. Now that I think back he does look familiar.

"Oh, right. When did you move here?" I ask, trying to make polite conversation.

"A few days ago," he replies.

I can't help asking the next question, "Why would you want to move here?"

He shrugs and says, "It sounded better than 10 and my family didn't want to travel far. We wanted to get out of 11 and look for an easier lifestyle.

"Good luck with that," I say and he smiles before leaving.

My first customer- he wasn't that bad but something tells me that not all customers and going to be as nice as him. Especially the merchant kids when they find out Peeta hired a Seam brat.

The thought makes me think about Peeta's mom again but I'm taken out of my thoughts when the bell on the door rings, signalling a customer.

"Welcome to Mellark Bakery, can I take your order?" I ask again.

"Yes. Can I have the fruit and nut bread, please?" the woman asks.

I nod before looking at the shelves. I frown when I realise the bread the woman wants is out of my reach, on the top shelf.

"Please wait a moment while I get my… my boss," I say and she nods.

I walk out back to see Peeta bending over to get bread out of the big oven.

"Peeta?" I say. Unfortunately, my being silent on my feet and Peeta not hearing me enter makes him jump, his hand shooting into the flames. He jumps back as soon as his hand hits the around flicker and he hisses in pain.

Instantly, I am by his side and apologising. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." I take his hand and examine the burn. It's not big but still the red blister makes me wince. I hate burns. They remind me of my father.

"It's okay. It happens all the time. You'd think I'd be used to it," he says. "What is it you wanted?"

"I can't reach the fruit and nut bread," I explain, still holding his hand, my eyes not leaving the raw skin.

"I better go get it then," he says and starts to walk off, his hand falling out of mine.

I frown. "What? You can't leave the burn like that. Put it under cold water and then put cream on it to stop infection," I order.

"I will in a moment let me get the bread first," he says and leaves.

I can't help but feel sorry and for once I hate that I'm quiet on my feet. He could've got seriously hurt and it would've been my entire fault. The thought saddens me, which makes me think of a question. A question I'm not sure if I want the answer to:

Why would I care if I hurt Peeta?

**AN: Not my best chapter, I don't think but I guess it's okay. What do you think? Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Week Later**

**Katniss**

It's Friday. The last day of school before winter break and I can't help but be excited like everyone else to get away from school. I don't know why I go, anyway.

I hardly pay any attention and I'll either work in the mines when I grow up or work at my moms' new healing place. Or even at the bakery if Peeta let me though I know it isn't up to him.

I look at the old clock on the classroom wall as I tap my foot impatiently. Five minutes left. Today I'll be working a shift at the bakery. I'm starting to wonder if his parents are ever coming back because it's been over a week since they've been gone.

Christmas is in fifteen days and I hope that they'll be home by then. I don't know why but I don't like the thought of Peeta being alone for Christmas though I know he has two older brothers that he can stay with although they both have families and might not have room for another person.

I'm so lost in my thoughts about Peeta that I don't realise how quick the five minutes has gone until the bell rings. I sigh and stuff my books into my tattered bag and head out the door, getting pushed and shoved as everyone races out of school.

Someone, I don't know who, barges past me and knocks me to the ground. Fortunately, everyone goes around me so I don't get stepped on. Unfortunately, I have to stay on the floor until everyone goes past.

When there's few left in the hall I start to stand up only to get my foot tangled in my bag strap and fall all over again.

I hear a few chuckles from the kids still here and glare at them. I hear footsteps come towards me. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks and I look up to find Peeta.

I nod. "Yeah."

He holds a hand out to me and I slide mine into his before he pulls me up. I glare at my bag and groan when I realise that the strap had torn when I got tangled in it. I turn to Peeta and mutter a quick 'thanks' before tying my bag strap into a knot so I'll be able to use it like normal.

I'm going to have to buy a new bag. I've had this bag for so long that I've lost count of how many years I've had it. All I can remember is that my dad bought it for me for Christmas a few years before he died, which means I will never be able to put it in the trash.

"Your welcome. Are you walking home with Prim?" Peeta asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts. We start walking towards the school exit.

"No. I'm just going to go straight to the bakery. Prim is walking with Rory, anyway," I explain. He nods.

"Those two are pretty close," he states.

"Yep. They're best friends like me and Gale… except I don't look at Gale like he's God," I smile.

"Prim has a little crush, huh?" Peeta wonders and I nod. "Does Rory like her back?"

"He's obsessed with her. I'm waiting for the day that Prim comes home jumping up and down and squealing that Rory asked her out," I say, a smile on my face. I'm always happy when I'm talking about Prim.

"At least Rory likes her back," Peeta replies, his tone sounding… different. I frown.

"What?" I question. Does he like someone that doesn't like him back?

"I mean, if he didn't like her back then she'd be upset so it's good that he likes her, too," Peeta explains though something tells me that he's not only talking about Prim and Rory.

Another reason that Peeta and I couldn't get married. He likes someone that doesn't like him. Who in the world wouldn't like Peeta Mellark? He's smart, kind, funny, handsome, trustworthy…

I don't think that, of course. I just mean that that's what everyone else thinks. Okay, maybe I do think that just a tiny bit.

We walk to the bakery in a silence that I'm not sure is awkward or comfortable. It's a little bit of both, I guess. We know a little more about each other since we've been working together.

It's better to make friendly conversation than just say nothing at all while working at the bakery so we often talk when it's time to close up.

We don't talk much about personal things like my dad. Just little things like favourite colours and how many knots we tie on our shoes. I've learnt that Peeta's favourite colour is a mute orange like the sunset and that he double knots his shoelaces and sleeps with the window open.

I guess I can say we talk about weird things?

When we get to the bakery I go straight out back and put an apron on while Peeta says goodbye to his oldest brother, Lucas, who had worked there all morning. Peeta comes into the room a while later and puts on his own apron. "Do you want to bake or go serve?" he asks.

"Bake," I say straight way even though I can't cook but it's either that or talking to people, mostly merchants, and I hate doing that.

"Okay. The cookies are running out so would you make a dozen?" Peeta asks and I nod.

He goes into the store part of the bakery and I can hear him serving people as I gather the ingredients for the cookies. I've never made them before. The only things I've made since I started here is different breads. Cookies can't be that hard to make, right?

I follow the instructions stuck to the wall, adding ingredients into the bowl and then mixing them together. When the mix is ready I put round blobs onto a tray and then put the tray in the oven.

I have to leave the cookies to cook for twenty minutes so I mix icing with food colouring until it's a light blue colour and then spoon it into a piping bag.

I know that if I leave the cookies plain then no one will want them except the people from the Seam but I know there are a lot of plain ones on the shelf already. Making a few swirls with a piping bag can't be that hard, right?

After the icing is done and there's a few minutes left for the cookies to bake I go into the large cupboard and do inventory. I won't be able to finish it until later but I might as well get started now. Peeta told me that the next train with food comes on Christmas Eve, which means that we have to use as little ingredients as possible.

I didn't realise until yesterday that Peeta and his family only eats the stale food from the bakery, the bits and pieces that no one else except people from the Seam would eat. The thought of eating stale food is horrible and I feel thankful that at least I get to eat fresh meat. I thought owning a bakery Peeta would get to eat what he wants when he wants. I assumed wrong. Guess I know not to judge a book by it's cover.

Once again I don't realise how quick the time has went until the smeel of burnt food fills my nose. My eyes widen when I realise that I've left the cookies too long and I race out into the large kitchen at the same time Peeta does.

I grab the tray out of the oven and groan when I see that the cookies are doomed.

Damn Peeta for distracting me!

All I can think about these days is him!

Damn that Psychic for putting stupid things like marrying Peeta in my head!

"Crap," Peeta moans, pulling his hair. I bite my lip, nervously.

"I'm sorry. I was doing inventory and I completely forgot the time," I apologise. That's a hell of a waste of food.

"Don't worry," Peeta sighs.

"I think you should just fire me," I say. "I'm ruining this store."

"No, you're not. You're perfect," Peeta quickly replies and I feel my cheeks go red. I would say thanks but I'm speechless.

"Do you think if we decorated them that the people from the Seam will eat them?" Peeta asks.

I shrug. "We don't like feeling like charity even if we're desperate for food."

"It's not charity. No ones going to buy them anyway and it's a waste if we just put them in the trash. If we decorate them then they won't notice that they're burnt. Besides, its Christmas soon my dad and I always gives out cookies," Peeta insists.

I feel my walls crumbling. This boy gets better and better. I could do a lot worse. Heck, I don't think I could do better. But there's one problem; I don't love him. Why am I thinking this? Cinna is a fake. Cinna is a fake, I chant in my head.

"Okay. I'll decorate them and then give them away later," I give in. Peeta smiles before replying.

"I always close up early on Friday's so I'll help you," he says before going into the store. I hear a turn on the lock and I know he's closing up. I can't help but be glad that he'll decorate the cookies. I could just clean up and wash the kitchen counters while he does the decorating.

Peeta comes back a while later and starts icing the burnt cookies. "I'm going to clean up," I say before getting a broom and sweeping the mess on the floor in the direction of the back door.

"Okay, thanks," Peeta replies, looking up. I can hear the smile in his voice as he adds, "It's snowing."

I look up out the window to find that he's right. I was wondering when the bad weather would come. After what Cinna said about this being the worst winter I've been waiting for the snow to come but as the weeks went on it only got colder which made me think he was becoming more and more of a fake.

"Maybe it would be best if you left," Peeta says.

I look at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because the snow could get heavier and you might get snowed in. Obviously, you could stay here but Prim and your mom would get worried," Peeta explains.

"The snow isn't that heavy. I'll stay a while longer just to clean up," I say.

"If you go early it won't effect how much I pay you. Besides, I'm boss so if I say you can leave early you're meant to take up the offer," Peeta replies.

I sigh and put the broom down. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If you wake up this winter and there's a lot of snow then just stay home then don't bother coming to work. If there's a lot of snow then I don't bother to open the bakery. It's meant to be the worst winter Panem has ever faced this year so I won't be surprised if we are closed a lot."

I feel my throat close up and my eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

I ignore his question and force my own question out of my mouth. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Gale told me when he asked me to give you a job," Peeta says and I sigh in relief.

Thank god. I thought he was going to s- "And when I went to see the Psychic he told me the same thing…"

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I decided to update this story before 'Half-Blood Care Home' because I have a little writer's block. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I have a new Hunger Games story called 'A Mistake'. Its a little like my Percy Jackson story 'Expecting' but it is different, I promise. So, please check it out. **

**Summary: ****AU. Rated T/M. A mistake. One mistake that led to another. How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but why? Why me? One time. One time and now my life is ruined. I hear the rumours wherever I go. Most think I went to Cray and that it's his. Some even think it's Gale's. Oh, if only they knew the truth…**

* * *

**Katniss**

I don't know how long I just stand there and stare at him before I quietly mutter, "You saw the Psychic?"

"Yeah. Everyone has gone to see him so I thought, why not?" he replies. He narrows his eyes at me before adding, "Why? Have you seen him?"

"No," I lie. If Cinna told him that he was going to marry me and I told him that Cinna told me the same thing then things will be so awkward.

Besides, it's not going to happen. It just can't.

"Oh," he says and looks at the floor.

"I-I got to go," I quickly say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he replies and I can't help but notice the disappointment in his voice and a pang of guilt hits me. He'll be on his own.

Still, I selfishly rush out the door and into the snow despite the guilty feeling.

I just can't stay there when I know Cinna told him. He must have. I feel like I'm going insane. All my thoughts are jumbled up. I don't know what to think.

Instead of heading home like I was going to moments ago I run to the Hob. I know I can't go to the woods because with all this snow it'll be dangerous but I want to be somewhere familiar. But at the same time I don't want to go home and face my mom and sister when I'm like this; feeling insane, angry sad.

Ever since Cinna told me I was going to marry Peeta life has been crazy and then he told me we would have kids. How am I meant to believe something as insane as that? I've always said that I'll never get married or have kids and then someone tells me that I'm going to break those promises.

I reach the Hob and unsurprisingly it's not as crowded as it usually is but it doesn't snow all the time, now does it? I walk around, just looking at the items in the small areas that have been split up into mini shops/stores.

"You look like you need a drink, Sweetheart," a voice slurs and I instantly know who it is.

Haymitch Abernathy- Victor of the 50th Hunger Games and the only victor from District 12. Some say there was another victor before him but I'm not hundred percent sure that's true and if it was then the victor would be dead now, anyway.

"I'm not a drunk like you," I snap, glaring at the greasy-haired man.

"Not everyone had to watch their tributes die in the arena every year like me," he growls back, making me feel guilty.

"Well, we had to watch the Games. You could've helped them but I guess you were drunk then, too," I say.

"I was drunk. I had nightmares every night, imagining their deaths, my death. Drinking was the only thing that helped the pain just a little. Besides, it's not like they would've came home. No one sponsored them and they couldn't fight," he replies before taking a swig out of a liquor bottle.

"Well, I'm not like you. Drinking won't solve my problems," I sigh.

"Have you given it a go? Go on," he says, holding his bottle out for me to take a sip. "Have a taste."

What the hell? Why not? I snatch the bottle off of him and wipe the top with my sleeve before taking a big gulp. The strong liquid burns in my throat and I come up coughing and spluttering while Haymitch laughs.

I glare at him before taking another gulp, this time a small one, just to prove that I can drink it without choking.

As the liquid settles in my stomach I start to feel warm and light-headed. The drink tastes horrible but the way it's making me feel makes me forget the bitter taste. It's a welcome feeling and I can understand why the drunk in front of me would drink this to soothe his pain and problems.

"Can I have it back?" Haymitch asks, reaching for it. I hug it to my chest and shake my head. He shrugs. "Doesn't bother me, Sweetheart. I can just go buy more from Ripper. That's what I came here for, anyway."

"I like this. It makes me feel like… like I'm on fire," I admit.

"Well, you're underage and I shouldn't have given it to you but who gives a crap? I'm off. See ya, Girl on Fire," Haymitch slurs before stumbling away to find Ripper.

I turn the opposite way and head to the exit of the old coal warehouse. I should head home before Prim starts to worry. I drink as I go; the liquid making me more and more light-headed yet more peaceful than I've felt in ages, probably years.

If only life itself could be so calm without any drama or problems. I guess it wouldn't be called life then.

I arrive home just as it gets dark. Prim opens the door before I even have chance to knock and I watch through blurry eyes as she looks me up and down. I hide the liquor bottle behind my back but I know she's seen it.

"Let's get you to bed," she says, taking my free hand and dragging me upstairs even though it's only around 6pm.

I let her tuck me in and take the now empty bottle off of me.

"Did Peeta give you this?" Prim asks, softly as she unties my braid and runs her fingers through my hair. I feel like a child. I haven't felt like this in a long time, being looked after.

"No. Haymitch," I slur and then laugh, my blurry eyes making me see two of my sister. "You have two heads."

"You're drunk. Moms' at work, thank god. I'm meant to be with her but she told me to come home early because of the snow. She's staying at the clinic overnight. She'd go crazy if she saw you like this."

"I don't care. She's my mother but she's not my mom. She hasn't been for a long time," I say, turning onto my side and wrapping the blanket around me tighter.

"Katniss," Prim sighs. "It wasn't her fault."

"She left us, Prim," I snap. "We nearly starved to death. If it wasn't for P-" I stop myself from revealing anymore.

I never told her about how he saved our lives, about how I got the bread.

"If it wasn't for who what?" Prim asks.

"I'm tired," I slur, ignoring her question.

I don't want to talk about Peeta. _Peeta. _The baker's son who I'm supposedly going to marry. The handsome boy- no man- with the curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I'm going to have his kids. I'm drunk. I'm tired. I feel dizzy.

"Go to sleep, Katniss," Prim whispers, sliding into the bed beside me. She wraps her arms around me from behind. I bury my head in my pillow and close my eyes. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the _thump _sound the snow makes when it hits the roof or that's what I think it is until I realise it's the pounding in my head. My head feels like it's going to explode. I don't have to time to relax before I'm up and running to the bathroom. I get there just in time before the puke rises in my throat.

I stay bending over the toilet for more than ten minutes, puking up the alcohol from last night and bile. When I'm sure that I'm not going to be sick again I strip out of my clothes and into the shower. I just stand under the warm rain, feeling too tired to wash my hair or body.

I stand there a while longer before I force myself to wash and then get out. I brush my teeth so my mouth doesn't have that horrible aftertaste after you've puked your guts up and then go back to bed.

I've just settled down when I remember that I have work this morning and squint at the clock on the bedside table to make out what time it is. 7.32. Shit. I was meant to be at the bakery half an hour ago. I jump out of bed and groan at the pain it causes my head. Why did I drink that stuff last night?

I dress as quickly as a girl with a pretty bad hangover can and then head into the snow. The snow nearly comes up to my knees and wets my hunting boots that I had thrown on. The cold air makes me shiver, adding to how terrible I feel. I can't wait to get to the bakery. I can just imagine how warm the store will be with the ovens on.

I quicken my pace and reach the bakery a few minutes later. The sign on the door says 'closed' and I sigh and bang on the door. There is no way that I'm going back home. I'm tired, cold and I feel sick. "We're closed," I hear Peeta's voice yell from inside.

"It's me," I call back, my teeth chattering.

The door opens a few seconds later and I push past Peeta and into the bakery, going out back into the kitchen and standing in front of the oven.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks following me after closing the door.

"I'm f-freezing," I stutter. "I feel sick and t-tired."

"You shouldn't have come in if you don't feel well," Peeta says and I shrug.

"I'm here now. It's my own fault, anyway," I reply, rubbing my hands and blowing on them.

"How's that?" Peeta curiously asks.

"I have a hangover thanks to Haymitch. I went into the Hob instead of going home last night and Haymitch gave me a bottle of liquor," I admit.

"And you drunk it?" he asks, shock on his beautif- I mean- on his face.

"I was upset and Haymitch said that the liquor would help. It did, though it tasted disgusting and tasted even worse when it came back up this morning." Peeta chuckles. "It's not funny."

"I know and I'm sorry but its weird thinking of you drunk," Peeta says.

"It's weird thinking of me getting married and having kids," I reply, not realising what I was saying before it came out of my mouth and I couldn't take it back.

"What?"

"Nothing," I quickly say. "I'm going to go."

"Stay. Why do you act like this around me?" he asks. I can't meet his eyes.

"Like what?" I ask back.

"Like you hate being around me. Do you not like me or something?" Peeta asks.

"Of course I like you. Everyone likes you. I…" I trail off.

"What? Tell me," Peeta presses.

I sigh. I don't know why I answer but I'm going to blame the leftover alcohol that's still inside me. "I like you and I wish that it was easier to hate you because I'm so scared after what Cinna told me."

"I thought you said that you didn't go to Cinna?" Peeta says.

"I lied because I knew that if you went then he must've told you what he told me."

"What did he tell you?" Peeta asks but I know that he knows. I can see it in his eyes.

"Don't make me say it," I nearly beg. I feel so vulnerable.

"Do you think it will happen?" Peeta asks, softly.

I shrug and swallow the lump in my throat. "Everyone believes what he says except me. He said that we…" I can't finish the sentence.

"And you don't want that?" he asks. He looks hurt.

"I don't know what I want anymore, Peeta. I like you, I can tell you that and I won't be lying. But when my mother became ill after my dad died I promised myself I'd never fall in love, that I wouldn't get married because that leads to having kids and this world is so cruel."

"The hunger games are over, Katniss," Peeta replies.

"I know, but what if they come back? What if our kids starve to death?" I realise what I said. _Our._ I realise something else:

That I believe what Cinna told me. I just didn't want to admit that he was right.

I don't love Peeta now but if I let myself then I know I'd fall in love with him. It'll take time, like Cinna said but it's on me now. I need to make a decision.

I gulp and whisper, "Who would want me as a wife?"

"Me," Peeta says without a moment's hesitation. "I've been in love with you since I was five years old, Katniss. The day my dad pointed you out to me on the first day of school and told me that he was going to marry your mother but she ran off with a coal miner because when he sung even the birds stopped to listen. That very day in assembly you sang the Valley song and I swear, _every _bird stopped to listen. I knew I was a goner."

Tears fill my eyes. He's telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes.

He continues, "Then I went to see Cinna and he told me that we were going to get married and that we'd even have kids. Imagine my face when he told me that I'd get to marry you, the girl I love. I didn't believe him but then everything fell into place. You began working here and we saw each other more and more and I felt that maybe it could happen and I think it will… if you allow it."

He takes one of my hands in his, his eyes staring into mine. I can see the hope in his. It's up to me. I need to decide. I can ignore everything that Cinna said and live a lonely life like I planned to all along.

Or I let myself fall in love with the boy with the bread. We would marry and have kids. Most girls would jump at the opportunity of the latter but I'm not like most girls. I have fears.

I take a deep breath before saying in a whisper, "I allow it."

**Finally, she gives in! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: If anyone of you want to see something in this story then review and I'll try my best to work it in. Do you want me to end the story when they get married or after they have kids? Do you want me to change the rating to an M so you can read about their- umm… more private lives? **

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**R&R…**

* * *

**Katniss**

As soon as those words leave my mouth Peeta pulls me into his arms and buries his face in my hair.

"Thank you," he whispers into my brown locks before pulling away and holding my face in his hands. "Thank you," he repeats and presses his lips to my forehead.

"I- can we just take it slow?" I ask, nervously.

I know that, like Cinna said, it'll take time for me to learn to love and trust this boy but if we take it slow I'm sure we can do it.

"Of course," Peeta says, the smile not leaving his face. I sigh in relief. "I want to do this properly. I'm going to take you on dates and creep up on you by being a gentleman until you're ready."

"I just want you to be you," I reply as he steps back. I would never admit to him how as soon as he pulls away I miss his warmth. "It'll take time, I know, but I think I can easily fall in love with you."

"Yeah?" Peeta grins and I nod.

"You are an easy guy to love," I admit. "You are kind and handsome and…" I trail off, my face heating up. _Just shut up, Katniss! _I tell myself. _You sound like one of those girly girls at school._

Peeta grins a little while his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Why don't we wait until the bread finishes cooking in the oven and then we can go upstairs and watch a movie instead of you going all the way back home?"

"Sure," I reply and take a seat on one of the counters.

We sit in silence as we wait for the bread to finish cooking. The silence gives me time to think about what has just happened.

I just told Peeta that I'm going to allow myself to love him. I've admitted to myself that I finally believe what Cinna told me. And I don't regret it. Actually, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me.

Five minutes later the oven timer goes off and after he takes the heavenly-smelling bread out of the oven we head upstairs. I don't know what I expected but I didn't think his home would be so expensive looking.

The living room couch is made out of black leather, there's a large TV and off to the side is a kitchen that is filled with the latest oven and refrigerator.

I don't have to ask to know that it was his mom who wanted their home to look like this. She's a snob. This isn't a home. It's something the witch wants to show off so she looks better than everyone else.

Argh, I hate her even more now that I've seen the house. No wonder Peeta is only allowed to eat stale food if his mom needs to be able to afford all of this.

"Make yourself at home," Peeta kindly says, walking into the kitchen part of the room.

I look down at my still-wet hunting boots and with a shrug slide them off my feet. I leave them by the door and walk over to the couch. It's just like I thought it would be: uncomfortable. If I slept on here I'd have a bad back for a year.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water? Hot chocolate?"

I instantly perk up at the name of the drink Cinna had given me months ago.

"Hot chocolate would be great," I reply, still looking around the room.

It's bigger than I thought it would be. To the side is an open door leading to a hall where I can see a few doors, which must be the bedrooms and bathroom. I wonder what Peeta's bedroom looks like. He seems like the guy that would have a tidy room with everything neat and his clothes folded away.

"Here you go," Peeta says, bringing me to focus and finding that he's standing in front of me with two cups in his hand. I take one carefully while he sits next to me.

"Thank you," I reply before taking a sip. I swallow the sweet drink and let out a soft moan. "I haven't had this drink since I went to see Cinna."

"It's awesome, huh?" he asks, grinning as he takes a sip of his drink and I nod before doing the same.

We both lean back on the hard couch, facing each other. I don't know what to say. What do I say to the guy I'm going to marry? He breaks the silence.

"No offence but did you dress yourself in the dark?" he asks, trying not to smile.

I look down at what I'm wearing and blush. I am wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt that is inside out, one pink sock that must be Prim's because I would never wear that colour and one black sock with a large hole in the back and shorts that I wear to bed. No wonder I thought I was going to freeze to death out in the snow.

"I… well I was rushing to get here and I have a hangover so I wasn't paying attention," I admit. Peeta laughs.

"You look fine, really. You'd look beautiful in anything," Peeta says and my face goes even redder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's not that," I reply, looking him in the eye. "I'm just not used to being complimented."

"Then get used to it," he says, smiling softly before finishing his cup of hot chocolate.

I take a sip of mine to hide the smile on my face. This is so much easier than I thought it would be. If Peeta carries on acting like this then I'll be head over heals for him by the end of the day. I don't know how someone with such a horrible mother can be so nice and charming.

"So, when are your parents coming back?" I ask, curiously.

"On Christmas Eve," he replies.

"Wow. And they don't mind leaving you alone for this long?" I ask.

He shrugs. "My dad doesn't like leaving me on my own in case something happens but my brothers come and check on me sometimes. My mom doesn't care. She calls when she's worried about the bakery and that's it," Peeta admits.

I frown, feeling anger build up inside me. "Why is your mom such a bitch? I mean, she hits you and yells at you for stupid reasons like saving someone's life! Thank you for that. I should've said it a long time ago but I… your mother just infuriates me so much! I can't wait to see her reaction when we get married."

Peeta looks shocked at my out-burst but then starts laughing. "She'll probably have a heart attack!"

"Or cause a scene. Oh god, do we have to invite her?" I ask and then force myself to shut up. I asked him to take things slow and now _I'm _talking about our wedding.

"She would probably just rip the invite in half. I don't want a lot of guests. Maybe my dad and brothers but that's it from my family," he replies.

I nod. "I would only want Gale, Prim and my mom if she'll be… okay. And Madge, I like her. You can invite Delly, if you want," I say and he nods, smiling.

"I can't believe we are talking about this," Peeta laughs.

"I know," I breathe. "I really didn't think I'd ever get married and I never ever thought I'd have kids…" I trail off. If we're going to have kids then that means Peeta and I will have sex. I feel my face heat up again and I can't meet his eyes.

"What are you going to get Prim for Christmas?" he asks and I smile at the mention of my sweet little Duck.

"I want to buy her a new dress, maybe a blue one that will match her eyes and nice shoes that won't hurt her feet. I want to get her so many things that I know she'll love but I don't have enough money. Gale and I have always agreed not to get each other anything but instead both our families eat together for Christmas and then play games afterwards," I reply.

Peeta sighs. "I'd love my Christmas to sound like that. My mom doesn't buy me anything but my dad sneaks me a gift or two sometimes. We eat Christmas dinner with my brothers and their wives and kids but it's always tense. We're always waiting for our mother to explode at any time. After dinner I just go to my room and either sleep or draw."

"That's no Christmas," I whisper, feeling that I've had it better than Peeta has. He eats stale food, lives with an abusive mother and doesn't celebrate Christmas the right way. At least I get fresh meat, a mother that doesn't hit me and get to celebrate Christmas even if it's only by entertaining ourselves.

Peeta shrugs. "I'm used to it. What would you like for Christmas?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. I have to get my future wife something," he grins.

"Really, I don't want anything. You have better things to spend your wages on," I say.

"Actually, I don't. I'm going to get you something whether you like it or not," he insists.

I sigh. "Fine. What do you want?" If he's going to buy me something then I've got to get him something.

"Nothing."

"If you don't except my gift then I won't except yours," I say. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Surprise me," is all he says.

* * *

The hours tick by as we talk and we end up watching a movie. Before, when the Hunger Games were still on, I never watched TV or movies so this is the first movie I've ever watched and I can't help but be mesmerised by how real things look. The film, I think, is called 'Titanic' and I hate to admit how sad it is and how I get tears in my eyes.

Watching the naked scene is kind of embarrassing because… well, because I'm sitting next to my future husband and watching some guy draw a naked girl wearing only a necklace. I wonder what Peeta feels when he sees the naked girl and when Rose and Jack get 'busy' in the back of a carriage.

"That's the first movie I've ever watched," I admit when the film ends.

"Really?" Peeta asks, shocked. I nod. "What did you think?"

"It was kind of sad. I don't like how she married and had kids with someone else when her love died, though."

"She moved on. Jack would've wanted her to live life to the full," Peeta says and I shrug.

"I wouldn't be able to move on," I reply.

"To be honest, neither would I," Peeta says, looking me in the eye. Is he talking about me? Would he be able to move on if I died?

When we were watching the movie we must've moved until we were right next to eachother, our shoulders touching. I didn't notice until now, as we both move in, the gap between our lips closing.

And then my lips are on his and I don't know what I'm doing but I go with my instincts and move my lips against his.

It's my first kiss and it's better than I thought my first kiss would be. A fire rages in my stomach and I realise that I feel just like the girls in school said that's how they felt. I always thought they were making things up and that they were stupid. I take my thoughts back.

Peeta and I break apart, panting for air, and I want to know if that was his first kiss because he sure knows how to kiss. I stutter as I try to ask the question, "I-is that your f-first?"

What if it isn't? That means he's kissed someone before and now I feel angry for some weird reason.

"Yeah," he admits shyly and I smile slightly.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I ask, more confident. He shakes his head no and I sigh in relief. I don't know why I'm so relieved.

"What about you?" he asks. "I always thought you and Gale were a thing?"

"No. We are just friends. I've never thought about boys or anything," I admit.

"So, I'm your first?" he asks and I nod. He grins. "What did you think of your first kiss?"

I think about my answer hard and then finally, with as much confident as I can muster, I say:

"That it was so… nice and that I would love another one."

He grins before pressing his lips to mine again…

**AN: No cliffhanger! But what did you think?**

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, so I know not everyone will be happy about my decision but I can't make everyone happy, right? I've decided to change the rating to M because most people said they'd still read and that it would be okay. **

**But I want everyone to know that just because I'm changing the rating it doesn't mean I'm going to make my story a… porno, okay?**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes you may find in the chapter. **

**I am so sorry about the wait! **

**I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and I may have missed some mistakes.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Katniss**

**A Week Later**

Peeta's parents come back in six days and I'm getting nervous as the days go by. What is his mom going to say when she finds out that I've been working here? Will she fire me? Something tells me that Peeta won't let that happen but you never know what she'll do.

I'm walking to the bakery though it's not because I'm going to work. The snow hasn't stopped since last week. I haven't even attempted to hunt because I know that I won't be able to get past the fence.

Peeta, as much as I didn't want to take off of him, has given me all different kinds of breads to help feed both mine and Gale's family after he insisted that I take them.

Anyway, since the snow it pretty high, nearly up to my thighs, Peeta decided to close the bakery and asked if I wanted to go Christmas shopping with him. I agreed as I had money from my pay cheque and because I really need to start buying things for Prim.

I reach the bakery and walk inside through the back entrance, knowing the front door will be locked. It's empty, which means Peeta must be upstairs. I close the door and head up the stairs and knock on the door separating the bakery from the house.

I open the door and peak my head inside when I don't hear an answer before walking in with a confused frown on my face. Did Peeta forget about out plan and went out somewhere? But he left the back door open. He told me a few days ago that he leaves that door open just in case his brothers come to work at the bakery early.

"Hello?" I call, opening the door that leads to the bathroom and bedrooms.

I walk towards Peeta's closed bedroom door and knock. Once again there's no answer so I peak my head around the door to find Peeta, asleep in bed, looking younger than his years. I grin.

He looks so sweet in his sleep with his mouth slightly open and the blanket tucked up under his chin. I don't want to wake him. Maybe I should just leave but… I really actually wanted to spend the day with him.

We've gotten to know each other more and more over the past week and I've grown fond of our little meetings. I'm starting to feel happy and bubbly when I wake up in the mornings knowing that I'll see Peeta at work. Does that mean I'm in love with him? I know I like him and I think he knows I like him too because I'm starting to kiss him and take his hand when usually it's the other way round.

"Peeta," I whisper, tiptoeing towards him. I shake his shoulder gently but he doesn't budge. I sigh before saying a little louder.

"Peeta."

Nothing.

He doesn't even shift.

I grin, feeling evil and mischievous. I find an empty glass on his bedside table and I grab it before tiptoeing out of the room.

I head to the bathroom and fill the glass with cold water. I carefully creep back to his room, slowly as not to spill any of the water. I nearly trip over one of his shoes lying carelessly on the floor but manage to steady myself before I fall.

I hold my breath as I near him again, not wanting to make a sound that will make him wake and ruin my plan. I let out the breath when I'm standing beside him and tip the glass over his head, grinning. He bolts upright and jumps out of the bed, his eyes wide and mouth open.

I burst into laughter, finding his reaction the funniest thing I'd ever seen. He looks at me with a scowl and a glare but I can see the amusement in his eyes as he watches me cry with laughter.

He rolls his eyes and finally smiles. I wipe my wet eyes, still chuckling and say, "I'm sorry but that… you…" I can't finish as I start laughing hysterically all over again.

"I'm going to get you back, Everdeen. So, watch your back," he warns as he walks towards me, smiling evilly.

My smile falls and laughter stops as I realise he's wearing boxers… and nothing else.

I gulp and try my hardest not to look anywhere other than his face. It's pretty hard as he has a huge smirk on his face. He knows I'm uncomfortable and loves it.

"Y-you…" I stop talking and swallow before trying again. "You forgot about our shopping plans?"

"No," he says, still walking towards me. I start stepping backwards until I hit the wall. I'm trapped. "I was up late dropping leftover cakes and bread to people in the Seam. No one has been buying anything because of the snow so I figured I'd give some of the food away."

"Oh. Th-that's nice of you," I comment and then roll my eyes. I'm acting stupid. I'm acting like a… girl. I mean- you know what I mean.

Peeta presses his hands against the wall on either side of my face. I finally look away, not wanting to show how uncomfortable I am. When my mom has naked patients I always leave the house.

I just don't like people seeing me or me seeing other people naked, even if Peeta isn't fully naked. Thank god. If he were then I'd die of embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks, innocently.

I force myself to look him in the eye. "I'm perfect. I guess I can brag at school now about how I saw Peeta Mellark half naked, right?"

"How do you know other girl's haven't saw me half-naked… or even naked?" he asks. I frown. Is he trying to tell me something? If another girl has seen him naked then wouldn't that mean he isn't a…

"Oh," I mumble and look away again. I'm a virgin.

"I'm kidding around, Katniss," Peeta says, quietly. He puts his hand under my chin and turns it so I'm looking him in the eye. "You were my first kiss, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. That's…" I trail off. I'm relieved. I completely forgot about our talk a week ago. "Don't you feel uncomfortable standing in barely anything in front of me?"

He shakes his head. "Nakedness doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bother's me so get dressed so we can get out of here," I say and walk out of the room.

* * *

I've bought so many things for Prim in the town stores and I can't stop the smile that is stuck on my face. I can't wait for her to open them on Christmas day. I've never actually wrapped the presents before because the Christmas wrapping paper was always too expensive but this year I can afford it and also a gift for my mom and Peeta.

As he's with me I can't buy his present today but I still watch his reactions to things in the stores so I know what to buy him or not. We are walking through the snow, looking in the store windows when I stop in front of a jewellery store, a beautiful ring catching my eye.

The band is silver and thin. In the middle is one simple pink pearl that has a shine to it. The other rings also on display are much too fancy for me but I think that the pearl ring is perfect. I love it. But I don't love the price tag.

"That's a nice ring," Peeta comments and I nod before turning back around.

"Come on. It's freezing out," I reply and grab his hand.

I've done this once before and it took me a whole hour to gather the courage to do something as simple as taking his hand. He had literally stopped walking when I'd done it and his reaction made me nervous until he smiled and I felt relieved.

"My place or yours?" he asks.

"Mine. Is that okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course. I'll drop my bags into the bakery on the way," he says as we walk up the street. The bakery is on the corner and I watch as he runs ahead to drop his bags inside. I wait for him near the front door and he comes out a few minutes later and grabs my hand. "Let's go."

We walk to my house in a comfortable silence. The streets are quiet and I'm surprised because most kids normally come out to play in the snow. They're probably bored of the weather and hate the cold. I do.

When we arrive at my house I make Peeta sit in the small living room while I quickly hide the presents upstairs in my room, under my bed. When I go down to the living room I find Peeta and Prim whispering and they stop as soon as I walk into the room.

I narrow my eyes at them before walking into the kitchen to find my mom stirring something on the stove.

"Hi," she greets me.

"Hi," I reply, making myself a glass of water and sipping it.

"So, you and Peeta are together now?" she asks, staring at the pan on the stove.

"Yes," I reply, leaning against the counter as I watch her. "Does that bother you?"

She shrugs. "I think you're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I'm seventeen. Besides, I grew up a long time ago," I snap before leaving the room.

I head back to the living room only to find it empty. What? Where have they gone?

"Prim!" I call.

No answer.

"Peeta!"

Nothing.

Great. They're hiding from me? They've planned something I just know it. You'd think they were siblings when you see how alike they are in both appearance and personalities.

I open the front door, step outside, and shriek as a snowball hits me right in the face. I gasp at how cold the snow is on my skin and wipe it off my face before glaring at a laughing Prim and Peeta. "I said I'd get back at you!" he laughs and this time it's me who's trying not to smile at their happiness.

It's hard being mad at them when they are so happy. It's been a long time since I've saw Prim laugh like this.

"You guys are dead!" I laugh as I bend to scoop some snow into my hand and shape it into a ball before aiming and then throwing it at Peeta's face. He stops laughing as it explodes over his skin and jumps around and squeals while Prim laughs even harder.

I take the time to shape another snowball before throwing it at my little Duck. She gasps and yells, "Katniss!" before she starts scooping snow off the ground. It's not long before we are all throwing snow at each other and laughing like kids.

That's what we are, I guess. It's a foreign feeling this: happiness. I haven't felt it since my dad died and I realise that I've only started feeling like this.

I realise now what Cinna meant when I had went to see him. _"You're looking for hope," _he had said. I was and now I've found it.

Peeta.

* * *

**AN: No cliffhanger but it was a fluffy chapter! Everyone likes a little fluff sometime, right? Once again I'm sorry about the long wait.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I stayed up until 2.40am writing this chapter and decided I'd upload it after I slept. I'm sorry about the very long wait and I apologise if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**This is just a fluffy chapter. Katniss may be a little OOC but you never know how she'd act if she was really sure she loved Peeta.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Katniss**

**Christmas Eve**

I wipe over the counters and then start washing the plates and bowls in the big sink. Peeta comes into the bakery kitchen seconds later after closing the front of the store.

"Let me help you," he says, rolling the sleeves on his shirt up to his elbows.

"It's okay. You have a break. We had a lot of customers today. Sit down and rest for a while," I order, firmly, and he sits down on the counter next to me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I'm so tired," he admits.

"I wonder what's keeping your mom and dad," I say, curiously.

"I was thinking that. It's kind of late and they still haven't shown. They're probably walking slowly so they won't hurt themselves by falling in the snow or something. Why?"

"I'm kind of nervous. What if your mom goes crazy?" I ask.

"She won't. I don't care what she thinks, okay? She wouldn't dare try hurting me now I'm older and bigger than her," he explains.

"I don't want to cause any probl-"

"You'll never cause or be a problem," Peeta insists and I sigh, dropping the subject.

"Is this snow ever going to stop?" I groan, glancing out the window to see a thick layer of snow on the ground in the dark night. It's started getting dark earlier now and since it's 7.30pm and winter it's nearly pitch black out.

"Probably not," Peeta answers before letting out a big yawn. "I'll walk you home in a little while."

"No way. It's freezing out and your eyes look droopy already. Besides, you don't want to miss your parent's coming ho-" I loud ringing cuts me off and Peeta frowns before jumping off the counter and walking across the room to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" he says as he picks it up and presses it to his ear. "Dad?"

I turn and look at him in confusion before realising I'm being rude and turning back to the dishes and trying to ignore the conversation.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I promise," I hear Peeta say.

What? What's going on?

"Love you, too. Wish mom a merry Christmas from me. Bye."

He puts the phone down and then walks back over to me.

"What was all that about?" I ask, nosily.

"They won't be home tonight. The snow is coming down too heavy or something so they're going to stay in a hotel in the Capitol until they're able to come home," Peeta replies as if it's nothing.

"They won't be home for Christmas?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's no big deal," Peeta insists. "It'll probably be better than it usually is."

"You can't spend Christmas alone, Peeta," I reply, an idea forming in my mind. "Why don't you come spend the day with my family?"

"I can't do that," Peeta says, immediately.

"Come on, we'll show you what a real Christmas is like."

"I don't want to intrude," he replies.

"You won't be intruding. Besides, mom and Prim love you."

"I don't know, Kat," he mutters, unsure.

"If you don't come then Prim will come get you herself. You know she adores you. It will be nice for you to be there. I want you to be there," I say.

"Fine," he gives in and I grin. "I'll bring enough cookies for both yours and Gale's family and a few loaves of bread."

"Do you have any spare cheese buns? They're my favourite," I admit and he nods, smiling.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he replies.

"Will you be okay sleeping here alone?" I ask, worriedly. When did I become so, so… protective and caring over this boy?

"Katniss, I've been doing it for nearly a month. I'll be fine, I promise," he says, taking my hands after I dry them on a towel and leading me out into the cold night.

We walk, hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence. The only noise is coming from the families cooped up warm in the merchant homes. I swear I hear one family singing Christmas songs. It makes me smile.

Back when my dad was still alive my family would often stay up late to roast marshmallows (dad would always get them for the occasion) and sing and dance to old Christmas songs that would play on the ancient radio that my dad had traded a large turkey for at the Hob.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks, quietly, bringing me out of my happy thoughts.

"My dad. He loved Christmas. It was his favourite time. He would work longer shifts in the mine to be able to afford nice food and gifts for us. He'd even go out in the freezing cold and hunt down a turkey. If we had any leftover food we'd give it to some of our neighbours. We didn't want anything in return. The happiness on their faces was enough."

"It sounds like your father was a great man," Peeta whispers, swinging our hands a little.

"He was. You remind me of him a lot. You're so kind and caring just like he was- is- and so creative. He used to make Prim and I little stick dolls out of some twigs from the woods. I didn't play with them much but Prim would spend hours playing in front of the fire with them," I smile.

"I love it when you talk about your family. You smile a lot," Peeta points out.

"I've been smiling a lot more often that I used to, Mr. Mellark. I wonder why," I tease.

"Could it be because of some very handsome baker?" he jokes, lifting out hands and twirling me around.

"Maybe," I chuckle, forgetting the cold in my state of happiness.

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Peeta asks, his playfulness gone.

"He would have loved you, I'm sure. He would have acted all protective at first and warn you like every father does but… yeah, he would have really liked you," I reply, truthfully.

"I hope you're right," Peeta whispers.

"I know I am," I whisper back, just as we reach my house.

We had talked for so long that I didn't even realise we had arrived in the Seam. Peeta walks me the small path and stops in front of my door. The firelight is seeping through the window and while I'm itching to be in the warmth I don't want Peeta to go.

I'm starting to become attached and it's terrifying.

I gulp and turn to face Peeta. He smiles. "Are you sure about tomorrow now?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Peeta."

"What time shall I come over?" he asks.

"What time will you be awake?" I ask back.

"Early. It's a habit after getting up so early to work. What time will you be up?"

"Around 7am. Come at 8 and you can have breakfast and open your presents with us," I say.

"Okay. That's great," Peeta whispers, rubbing my hand to warm it up. "You should go in. It's freezing out."

I nod. "Have a safe journey home," I say.

He nods. "I will. Merry Christmas," he replies and then turns to leave.

He starts down the path then turns around and comes back towards me. I raise an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Forgetting something?" I ask, teasingly.

"Yes. My goodnight kiss," he whispers, cheesily, before pressing his lips to mine, his cold hands holding my cheeks. When he goes to pull apart I lace my fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss, letting my tongue meet his.

"Merry Christmas," I pant, pulling away when I need air.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas," he repeats, in a daze, before pressing his lips to mine, quickly, and then jogging down the path and into the dark night.

I walk into my house with a small smile on my lips. I lean against the door after I close it behind me and sigh as the warmth hits me. I slowly walk into the living room where mom is sitting in an old rocking chair, watching Prim as my little Duck hums an old Christmas tune.

I drop onto the old, tattered couch and both Prim and my mom stare at me, my sister going silent until the only thing you can hear is the raging flames in the fireplace.

"What?" I ask, confused.

Prim smiles and shakes her head. I look at my mom. Our eyes meet and she smiles softly at me before staring at the wall, lost in a memory that must include my father.

I look back at Prim.

"Really, what is it?" I ask.

"You," Prim smiles. "It seems the Baker's youngest son has stolen my sister's heart."

"That's not true!" I object.

But even I, Katniss Everdeen, know I am lying…

* * *

**AN: No cliffhanger. This was just fluffy and sweet. Next chapter is Christmas with the Everdeen's!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I hope this very long chapter makes up for a very long wait! Sorry about any spelling grammar mistakes. I realised that in the first chapter I said the games never happened but I've mentioned them a lot. So, in this story the games happened a few years before but have now stopped. **

* * *

**Katniss**

**Christmas**

I feel Prim stir next to me before she leaps to her feet and starts bouncing on the mattress while shouting, "Katniss, get up!"

"It's Christmas, Little Duck," I mutter. "Can't one of my gifts be to stay in bed longer?"

"No. You need to get dressed before Peeta comes over for breakfast. You don't want him to see you in your pyjamas, do you?" she asks, teasingly.

"Besides, you always look terrible in the morning!"

I gasp, feigning hurt, and grab my sisters' leg, pulling her down so she falls onto the mattress. I start tickling her as she squeals and laughs. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry. You look beautiful… not!" she yells, her loud shrieks of laughter waking our mother.

I stop tickling my sister and jump out of bed. "Merry Christmas, mom," I say and kiss her cheek. She forces a smile at me and I can tell that she's trying hard to fight the memories of my dad that cause her to stare at a wall all day.

"Why don't you get up and start making breakfast?" I suggest, knowing that keeping her busy will stop her from giving in to the depression. My mother nods, greets both Prim and I with a small 'Merry Christmas' and a kiss before leaving the room to start breakfast.

I turn back to Prim and she smiles sadly at me. We always think and remember dad on Christmas. The first Christmas without him was terrible. We all just sat at the table, silently, pushing the food around out plates. That day there was no singing or dancing. It was the worst Christmas ever and I never want Prim to have to go through another one like that again.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," I tell Prim. She nods. "Merry Christmas, little Duck."

"Merry Christmas, Kat," she whispers and hugs me before letting me head to the bathroom.

I spend ten minutes in the shower, washing both my body and hair while letting a few tears slide down my cheeks while I remembered dad and the fun Christmas's we had when he was alive. After I get out I brush my teeth and hair before I go back to my bedroom.

I throw on clean underwear and then I search through the basket that holds my small amount of clothing. I normally wear my usual outfit that consists of jeans and a shirt at Christmas but today I feel like I should make an effort. Peeta is coming over along with the Hawthorne's and I want to look good. The realisation makes my eyes widen. I never care about how I look or what I wear. What is that boy doing to me?

My mother walks into my room, holding something in her arms. She smiles at me and holds up the fabric in her hands. I gasp as I realise that what she's holding is a beautiful blue dress. I know this dress has a special meaning to her because she's never shown it to me before.

"I want you to wear this," she says, gently laying it in my arms. The fabric is smooth and soft without any holes or missing buttons. "I was wearing this when your dad asked me to marry him."

"I-I can't wear this," I whisper, staring at the beautiful dress with tears in my eyes.

"I want you to," mom insists, smiling at me.

"Will you braid my hair for me?" I ask after she helps me slide the dress over my head. It ends just a few inches above my knees.

My mother wordlessly climbs onto my bed behind me and weaves my hair into a braid. This braid is not like my usual that goes over my right shoulder. This braid weaves in a swirl at the back of my head and my mom uses a nice clip to hold it in place.

I go to stand in front of the old, cracked mirror in the corner of my room and my eyes nearly bug out of my head at my reflection. I look so different, so beautiful. "I wish I looked as pretty as you," Prim says from the doorway.

"I wished I looked as pretty as you, little Duck," I reply. My mother has weaved Prim's hair into two braids and let her put on a light pink dress of hers. Prim grins at my compliment just as someone knocks on the door.

"Peeta's here!" Prim squeals and races downstairs.

I look back at the mirror and bite my lip, nervously. I look myself up and down one more time, brushing off my dress before I turn on my heel and walk downstairs with my mom behind me. I smile as Peeta comes into view at the front door, his view of me blocked as the bags and presents he's holding in his arms are covering his face.

"Merry Christmas!" he greets, cheerfully, struggling not to drop anything. I roll my eyes and take a few bags off him. His eyes widen when he takes a look at me and I feel the heat crawl up my neck and cheeks. "Y-you look amazing," he stutters and I look down, fighting a huge smile.

My mother clears her throat from behind us. "Let the poor boy in. it's freezing outside," she says and Peeta steps inside while Prim closes the door behind him.

Prim leads him into the kitchen where he puts all his bags down. When he's finally empty-handed he comes over to me and kisses my cheek. "I brought bread, cheese buns, a chocolate cake and about two dozen cookies," he says.

"You didn't have to bring that much!"

"I wanted to," he smiles. He turns to my mom. "Do you need any help with making breakfast?"

"That would be nice," my mom replies and she and Peeta get to work.

Fifteen minutes later we are all sitting at the kitchen table eating chocolate chip pancakes. "These are amazing!" Prim says, her mouth full of food.

"Primrose!" my mother scolds and Prim rolls her eyes.

"Katniss does it all the time," Prim moans.

"I do a lot of things you shouldn't do, Prim," I say seriously, just as I finish eating. "I'm going to go get something from my room. We'll unwrap our presents as soon as you finish guys finish eating. Mom, remember to put the Turkey's in."

Mom nods and I climb the stairs two steps at a time. I go to my room and gather the many presents that I'd wrapped for Prim, my mom and Peeta. I manage to hold them all without dropping any while going back downstairs and into the living room. I place the presents under the old, tattered tree that Prim and I had put up a few days ago.

"Present time!" Prim squeals as she comes running into the living room. "Can I open mine first? Please…" she begs.

"Go ahead, Little Duck," I grin as my mom and Peeta pile into the room. Peeta sits down on the couch next to me, watching as Prim stares at the wrapping paper in awe. "The present is inside," I tease.

"I know but the outside looks so pretty," she mumbles. I roll my eyes, kneel next to her and grab a present from under the tree.

"Mom," I say and hand the present to her when I see that it has her name on it.

"Girls," she huffs. "I said I didn't want presents this year."

"It's not from me," I say.

"Nor me," Prim adds. We all turn to Peeta.

He clears his throat and smirks, "It must have appeared out of no where."

My mother smiles and rips the wrapping paper off her present. Her eyes widen as she takes in the large box of herbs, medicines and tubes. I look at Peeta, my own eyes wide. That must of cost a fortune. I don't know if I should scold him or thank him.

"Well," mother whispers. "Whoever made the gift appear should know that I am very grateful." She looks at Peeta. "Thank you."

We finish opening presents and I'm surprised at how much I was given. Prim had used the money she'd got from selling cheese to get me a small cupcake with icing in the shape of a primrose. My mother had bought me new clothes: two t-shirts, trousers and underwear. I quickly hid the underwear when I remembered Peeta was here.

The last thing I opened was a small black box that Peeta handed me. He smiled at me as I opened it and I knew it was from him. I gasp as I look down and find a beautiful gold pin resting in the box. There's a bird which I quickly realise is a Mockingjay, holding a bow in it's beak.

I look back up at Peeta, my eyes wide. "It's beautiful," I whisper. "God, it must've cost so-"

"The cost doesn't matter," he says, cutting me off. "As long as you like it."

"I do," I smile. "A lot." I take the pin from the box and attach it to my dress.

"That's gorgeous," Prim sighs, coming over to stare at my gift. "I want a boyfriend."

I laugh. "Why don't you ask Rory out, then?"

Prim's face turns red. "What if he says no?"

"Then I'll kill him," Peeta speaks up and Prim giggles.

"He won't," I promise. "Gale told me Rory likes you a lot."

"They'll be here soon. Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful, Little Duck."

"Please, stop calling me that. Rory will think I'm a baby," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

I feel a strange stab in my heart and the smile that had been playing on my lips slides. It's in this moment when I realise Prim is growing up. She's right. She isn't a little kid and that makes me sad. I want to look after her forever because I'll know she is safe with me. _At least I know Rory,_ I think to myself. _He'll take care of my Little Duck._

Prim leaves the room with mother to put the wrapping paper in the trash and Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder, noticing my change of mood. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I don't know. I feel like it was only yesterday when dad died and I would sing her to sleep. I feel sad knowing that one day she won't be mine, you know?" I whisper.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. Anyway, I have something to give you later," Peeta says.

"What? You can't give me more! You've bought me enough already," I insist.

"It's just one more thing. I want to give it to you when we're alone. Oh, and thank you for the presents. I've been running out of paints and I love that the brushes have my name on the handle," Peeta replies.

"Your welcome," I smile, happy that he's happy.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Gale groans as he pats his stomach. Everyone has just finished eating the big Christmas feast and it's obvious how satisfied we are by the way we are all slouched in our chairs, so full with food we feel like we will burst.

"That was great," Peeta adds.

"I want a cookie!" little Posy squeals. "Can I have a cookie, Mr. Peeta? I ate all my dinner like mommy said to!"

Peeta smiles at the little girl and nods. "You can have as many as you want," Peeta says, kindly, and the girl throws her arms around him and squeezes him tight before running to get a cookie.

"How are we going to be able to party if we can't move?" Vick speaks up, making us all chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll manage. It's getting late. I'm going to light the candles and put the old radio on," I say and force myself to my feet.

I lightly touch Peeta's arm as I pass him on my way to the living room and I feel his eyes on me until I disappear into the other room. I find the old radio in the corner and I dust it off before turning it on. It cackles for a few seconds before playing clearly and letting a beautiful Christmas song I recognise fill my ears.

I light the candles in the living room while humming the tune to the song before letting the words slip from my lips. "Make my wish come true…" I put the matches down and turn to go back to the kitchen when I see Peeta leaning against the door, a huge grin on his face.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" he sings, hand over heart. The song ends just as I burst into laughter.

"You have a terrible voice," I chuckle. Peeta rolls his eyes, walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"And you, my dear, have the best voice I've ever heard," he whispers before leaning down to press his lips to mine. I let my fingers weave through his blonde locks while his hands move up my sides, to my shoulders, down my arms before he entwines our fingers.

"Ew!" a small voice yells from the doorway, making Peeta and I jump apart. We both look at Posy and I smirk when I see that she's covering her eyes with her hands. "Katniss and Peeta are playing kissy-kissy like Madge and Gale was before!"

Gale appears in the doorway a moment later and puts a hand over his little sisters' mouth. "I thought we agreed to forget about that," he whispers, loudly.

"What does that mean?" she asks in a cute, innocent voice, after pulling Gale's hand from her mouth.

"It means that no one else is meant to know," Gale huffs.

"Oh. So, mommy doesn't know?" Posy asks.

"No."

"But she'll want to know that you were playing kissy-kissy in the house," she says in a matter of fact way.

"You like dancing don't you? How about I'll dance with you all night if you don't tell mom our secret?" Gale says with a large smirk on his face. He knows that Posy will say yes to that offer.

"Okay, okay!" Posy squeals and drags him into the middle of the room to start twirling around.

"I didn't know you liked to play kissy-kissy with Madge," I say, staring at Gale with raised-eyebrows. He shrugs and turns back to dance with Posy.

The other's all come into the room and start dancing and singing at the top of their voices. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist from behind and we sway gently to the music as I watch Prim dance with Rory. Her cheeks turn pink when her eyes meet mine and she quickly looks away.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Peeta whispers, his lips tickling my ear.

"Is it?" I whisper back, turning in his arms so we are face-to-face.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with Katniss Everdeen," Peeta smiles.

"Well, believe it," I say before kissing his cheek.

* * *

Prim kisses my cheek and hugs Peeta before climbing the stairs, her eyes already half-closed. "Thank you for a wonderful Christmas," Peeta tells my mom, shaking her hand.

"I'm glad you had fun. You are welcome here anytime," she says, kindly, before looking at me. "I'm going to head to bed. It's late and I'm very tired."

"Okay. Merry Christmas," I say and kiss her cheek before she also climbs the stairs.

I turn to look at Peeta. "We're alone and I've been waiting all night to find out what my last gift is."

"You'll have to wait a little longer. Now, how about a nice walk?" he asks, holding his arm out for me to take. I link my arm around his and step outside when he opens the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we start walking down the narrow street, little snowflakes falling from the dark sky.

"To the meadow. I used to go there to paint and because I knew that just a few metres away are the woods. I felt like I was close to you there and I caught you passing once or twice. I was always hiding behind a tree so you wouldn't think I was stalking you if you saw me but you never noticed me," he says.

"I promise to notice you from now on," I grin and drop my head onto his shoulder. "You have changed me so much, Peeta. I always used to think that love was a weakness but, honestly, it's not. I know that now and I want to thank you for making me see the truth."

"You are very welcome," he whispers and kisses the top of me head.

We walk the rest of the way to the meadow in silence and once we arrive I turn my head up to look at the bright stars shining down on us. "I didn't know District 12 could be so beautiful," I say.

When Peeta doesn't say anything I turn to face him and find that he is on one knee, holding a black box in his hand.

"Oh," I gasp, my hands covering my mouth.

Peeta starts with, "I was going to wait to give you this but I decided to give it to you now- as a thank you for giving me a chance. I want you to know that you are beautiful, strong, brave and terribly stubborn but I love all of that about you. I've told you many times how I felt when Cinna told me that we would marry.

"I wanted to believe him but I thought it was too good to be true, you know? But then everything seemed to fall into place and now my life is perfect. I would marry you right now if you'd let me but I'm not going to rush you. You deserve the best and this is why I'm going to give you this…"

He opens the box and reveals the beautiful pearl ring I'd been staring at the day we'd went shopping. "My god," I whisper, tears in my eyes.

"This is an engagement ring. I want you to have it… that is if you'll have me?"

I nod, not able to form any words and he slides the ring on my finger. I throw my arms around his neck and he holds me close to him. "Yes," I whisper."I'll marry you. Not now… when school ends but yes I will."

Peeta doesn't say anything, just presses his lips to mine.

We stay in the meadow a while longer before Peeta insists on walking me home. It's when I'm curled up in bed; drifting off to sleep do I decide that I better pay someone another visit.

I'm a hundred percent sure that Cinna will be expecting me tomorrow…


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: If anyone here reads 'Before I Die' then you will know why it has taken me so long to update. Since I'm too lazy to explain myself again I'm going to skip that part and let you read on because I don't want you guys to have to wait any longer. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**Katniss**

**The Next Day**

The next day I am up bright and early. I dress in my usual hunting clothes, though I know I won't be hunting today, and make sure I have $5 in my jean pocket. There is leftover food from yesterday in the refrigerator so I feel comfortable spending some of the money I've had saved for a while.

"Where are you going so early?" my mom asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"I need to pay someone a visit," I reply, trying hard to hide the ring on my finger. I'm not sure how she'll react at seeing the engagement ring so I've decided to hide it as best as I can and if she notices… well, then she notices.

"Okay. Be careful," she mutters before going back to stirring something on the stove. I grab my hunting jacket and head to the door.

"I won't be long," I call out quietly so I won't wake Prim and then close the door behind me.

All week I've been complaining about the snow and cold air but today I don't think anything can dampen my good mood. The huge grin I'm still wearing hasn't left my lips since Peeta proposed. I can't help but notice that I feel… alive, like I'm seeing the world in a new light.

My feet walk me into town without me noticing until I've reached Cinna's door. Unlike the other times I have come here, I walk straight in, not waiting to see if anyone is watching me and knock the door that seems to always be closed.

"Come in," Cinna calls from inside the other room. I open the door and step inside, warmth flooding over me and making me sigh.

"Hi," I greet.

"Well, hello. What a surprise!" Cinna grins. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You knew I was coming," I smirk.

"So, you believe in me?" he asks.

"You tell me, Mr. Psychic," I reply and Cinna chuckles. I pull the $5 note from my pocket and hold it out to him.

"I don't want your money," Cinna says.

"We had a deal." Cinna sighs and stares at the money in my hand. "Just take it. You have to."

"Fine," he reluctantly says and takes the money. I smile and sit down in the chair opposite him. "Nice ring."

"I know. I didn't expect him to propose… not so soon, anyway," I admit.

Cinna shrugs. "It was going to happen some day, so why not on everyone's favourite time of year?"

"It was a nice surprise. So, what happens now?" I ask.

"I can't tell you everything. You have to go your own way. All I can say is enjoy your time together before the kids start popping out," Cinna winks.

"I'm only seventeen- no kids will be popping out until we are at least twenty-five," I insist.

"Your attempt at reading into the future is very bad," Cinna laughs and I frown.

"Don't make me angry, Cinna," I huff.

"I'm just getting you warmed up for later," he says.

"What does that mean? You talk in riddles," I snap.

"It means that your mood will be ruined later on today. I'm just getting you ready," he replies.

"Why is my mood going to be ruined?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see." I glare at him, waiting for him to tell me what will happen later.

When he doesn't add anything else I sigh and say, "Fine- back to our previous topic. What do you mean my attempt at telling the future is bad- I am seriously not having kids until I'm twenty-five."

"Katniss, I've already told you I can't say a lot. If I tell you all of your future then you might try and change it and the turn-out may not be as good as the one I see," Cinna explains.

"Okay. I understand," I finally say.

"I know you do. You better go visit your fiancé. You won't be alone much longer," Cinna replies, confusing me even more.

I just shake my head and leave.

* * *

I haven't even knocked the back door of the bakery before it has swung open and Peeta has pressed his lips to mine. "Well, hello," I grin, my good mood back.

"Hi," Peeta smiles shyly. He takes my hand and stares at the ring on my finger. He sighs. "I thought last night was a dream."

"No. It was pretty much real," I insist.

"Come in. It must be freezing out there. What are you doing up so early?" Peeta asks, pulling me inside before closing the door behind me.

"I paid our favourite Psychic a short visit," I explain.

"You want to tell me anything that I should know about?" he asks as he walks over to the oven and pulls out a tray of cheese buns. I take a seat at the wooden table near the oven.

"There's nothing really to tell except that something is going to make me angry today," I admit.

He looks both worried and concerned as he turns back to me, putting a plate with two cheese buns in front of me. "Did he say who or what will make you upset?" Peeta asks.

"No. He wouldn't tell me."

"I'll try to cheer you up, I promise. Eat up but be careful because they're still hot. I'll be right back," he says, kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

I poke one of the golden cheese buns and decide that it's cool enough to eat. I rip a large chunk off and shove it in my mouth. The melted cheese slides down my throat and I sigh in contentment. I'd marry Peeta now if he promised to make me cheese buns every day.

He comes back into the room a few minutes later, wearing a clean shirt, and sits opposite me. "So, does your mom know about…" he trails off and looks at the ring.

"I'm not going to tell her myself. I don't know how she'll react to the news so I've decided to let her notice the ring and put two-and-two together," I admit.

"What about Prim?" Peeta asks.

"She doesn't know either but I bet she'll be the first to notice it out of everyone," I grin.

"You're probably right," Peeta says and stands back up again. He takes the plate from in front of me and goes over to the sink.

"I can do that," I quickly speak up and walk over to get the plate off him.

"No, I can," he says and holds the plate above his head, out of my reach.

I frown. "Are we seriously going to argue over who washes my plate?" I ask in disbelief.

Peeta shrugs. "I'm not backing down."

"Fine. You do it," I say.

He grins in triumph and lowers the plate. I snatch it out of his hands so quick that it takes him two seconds to realise I now have it in my hands. "Oh, come on…" he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can wash my own plate, dear," I say in an accent that sounds like Effie Trinket, the lady that used to escort District 12 on the day of the reaping.

"Fine. You wash and I'll dry," Peeta suggests.

"Fine."

We stare each other down for about a minute before I place the plate on the counter and literally throw myself at Peeta. Our lips crash together and my fingers pull at his hair while his rest on my hips. Our tongues meet hungrily and Peeta stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall.

This is probably the most heated kiss we've ever shared and I have to admit that it's also my favourite. I let my fingers leave Peeta's hair and travel down the side of his face, to his jaw and then down the front of his shirt.

Peeta pulls away so we can breathe before we carry on kissing. His hands confidently slide under the back of my shirt and massage the small of my back. A shiver runs through my spine and I nervously let my own hands go under the front of his shirt. Peeta gasps, pulls me to him so our bodies are pressed together and then pins my back against the wall so we've switched places. I sigh as he nibbles on my bottom lip before he presses light kisses to my neck and jaw.

I'm just about to do the same for him when a loud shriek comes from the back door. Peeta jumps away from me and my eyes fly over to the now open door. My eyes widen and I gulp as I see Mrs. Mellark standing in the doorway, her face red with anger.

In that moment I know without even needing to think about it that it is this witch that will be the one to ruin my good mood…


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I apologise for the wait and the short chapter. I hope it isn't too terrible...**

* * *

**Katniss**

"Mom," Peeta breathes, his own eyes wide as he stares at his angry mother. "I-I can exp-"

"What is that Seam brat doing in my kitchen?" she snarls. "What is she doing hanging all over you like that!"

"She's not a Seam brat!" Peeta frowns before adding, "I needed help around here so I hired her." I gulp and bite my lip to stop myself from yelling obscenities at Peeta's mom.

"_Her! _That_ thing?_ I bet she's stolen food and she's never clean so the treats must be covered in germs. She's disgusting. How could you? Out of everyone you could've hired it had to be _her_! You are just like your father, you worthless Brat," Mrs. Mellark screams and stomps into the room and towards Peeta.

"She is everything that you aren't- which is beautiful, brave, strong, passionate while you are strict and bitter. I pity you. I pity you because something awful must've made you into the mad woman you are today," Peeta snaps.

This is only fuel to the witch's fire and it's like I'm watching in slow motion as she walks up to her son, raises her fist, and punches him. Peeta's head falls to the side. It's like the time catches up again then and as soon as I realise Peeta's mother is raising her fist to throw another punch at her son I jump forward and take the hit.

Her fist connects with my cheek and my head turns awkwardly, resulting in me biting my tongue and drawing blood. I hiss at the sharp pain just as Mr. Mellark walks through the door. "What's going on in here?" he yells. I quickly realise I've never heard him shout.

"_Your _idiot of a son has been whoring around with this Seam slut," the baker's wife growls.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Peeta yells.

"Maybe I should go," I suggest.

"Yes. Go!" Mrs. Mellark hisses.

"No, stay," Peeta says, and grabs my hand to keep me in place. "You don't know her at all, mother. Do you know whom you hit? My fiancé. The days you have been gone have been the best I've ever lived. I got to do the things I've always wanted to do. And now, I don't care anymore. You can hit me, you can call me all the names under the sun but I won't care. I'm done with you. The only person I know that I really love is this girl."

Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Get out!" Mrs. Mellark screams. "Leave! And never come back!"

"Fine," Peeta snaps and leads me out the back door.

We walk through town and towards the Seam in silence; both of us thinking about what just took place only minutes before. We've nearly reached my house when Peeta stops walking and turns me so our eyes meet. "I-I'm so sorry," he whispers, reaching a hand to touch the red mark on my cheek.

"Me too," I say. "I'm sorry that you had to grow up in a house with that witch. But I must thank you for not turning out to be as evil as her and instead turn out to be a kind and loving boyfriend."

Peeta smiles and presses his lips to the mark on my cheek. "I should have stopped her from hitting you."

"It happened so fast. No one could've stopped her. Besides, I've hurt more before."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Peeta replies. "In fact that makes me feel worse. No one should have to suffer like you have."

"No one should have to suffer like you have," I repeat, honestly. "Now, come on. It's cold."

We reach my house a few minutes later and Peeta follows me into the kitchen so I can make us tea to warm us up after the cold journey. We are sitting at the old table when my mom comes down the stairs with Prim trailing behind her. "Good morning, Prim," Peeta greets. "And you, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Hello, Peeta. I didn't think you'd be over so early," my mom replies. Peeta and I don't say anything and the silence becomes a little awkward.

Finally, I break it and say simply, "Peeta's parents came home this morning. His mom wasn't pleased to see me in her kitchen and all hell broke lose."

"That must explain the marks on both of your faces?" my mom questions, worry in her blue eyes.

"I didn't mean for Katniss to get hurt, Mrs. Everdeen. Everything happened so fast," Peeta says in a guilty tone.

"It wasn't your fault," I sigh. "I've told you already. She was going to hit you again and I-I just jumped in front of you. I was wondering if you'd let him stay here for a while. His mom said she didn't want him to go back to the bakery."

"I can't intrude on you all like this. I'm sure my mom will let me go home again after she calms down. I should have got you out of there as soon as she walked in. Your cheek will probably bruise now," Peeta says.

My left hand automatically flies to my cheek, without realising that my engagement ring is on that hand until both my mother and Prim gasp. "Is… is that what I think it is?" Prim asks in wonder, skipping up to me and taking my hand so she can inspect my ring.

"Err…" I don't know what to say. I look to Peeta for help but he seems unsure of what to say also.

"I-I was meant to ask for your permission," Peeta tells my mom. "But I never actually got the chance."  
My mother snaps out of her daze and takes a seat at the table. She looks me in the eye. "Don't you think you're a little young?" she asks, gently.

"We wouldn't marry until I was eighteen and after school was finished," I'm quick to explain.

"You're getting married! That's wonderful!" Prim shrieks with joy, clapping her hands in happiness.

"Are you pregnant?" my mother suddenly asks, her tone as sharp as a knife.

Both mine and Peeta's faces turn bright red and I shake my head abruptly. "No!" I nearly yell.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," I promise, unable to meet her narrowed gaze.

"Well, I wasn't expecting something like this to happen so soon," my mom exclaims.

"Me too. But now that it has happened I've never felt so sure in my life. If I was to marry anyone it would be Peeta," I say.

"That's reassuring," Peeta adds, trying to lighten the mood.

"As long as you love each other and you're sure that this is what you _both_ want…" my mother trails off and shrugs before she adds, "… then you have my blessing."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I've decided that instead of going with my earlier plans and writing about their wedding and birth of each children in separate chapters I'm going to have this chapter and then have an epilogue of what happens in the future, like in Mockingjay. That way all you readers can let your minds wander away and imagine what happened in between.**

**So, I think that this will be the last chapter and next time I update will be with the epilogue. This chapter is set a few months after the last. Things get a little heated in this chapter. Just reminding you of the M rating. Katniss and Peeta may be out of character but to be fair we didn't get to read much about how they would act together in the future. **

**Thank the weather for this update because if it wasn't for the snow keeping me from going to school I would've taken ever longer to update. I'm working on a new Katniss/Peeta story called 'Best Woman', which I will put no here once a few of my other stories are completed. **

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes. **

**R&R…**

* * *

**Katniss**

**Two Months Later**

"This is torture," Peeta mutters under his breath so only I can hear. I smirk and elbow him in his side as we sit on the old couch in the living room, my mother and Prim running around the house in a rush to find all their healing supplies so they can leave to visit a person in need.

"I've offered to come down here at night but you're always scared we'll get caught," I whisper.

"Do you want to risk the chance of scarring your innocent sister for life?" Peeta hisses, quietly.

"She's a deep sleeper," I say.

"What about your mom? Can you imagine her walking in on us fooling around? When she walked in on us making out just over a week ago I thought she was going to have a stroke! She'd poison me if she knew where my hands have been wandering every time we have the house to ourselves," Peeta replies, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Oh, come on. We haven't gone that far… yet," I add teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows at him and reaching out to place a hand on his thigh.

I don't know where I get the confidence from to do these things to him. Since he's moved in it's become much harder to keep our hands to ourselves and every time Prim and mother are out we attack each other like two wild dogs.

Surprisingly, Peeta is always the one to stop things from going too far. I thought I would be the responsible one but it seems that all I think about these days is touching him and him touching me in return.

Peeta opens his mouth to reply but stops himself when mom walks into the room, her face flushed from running around the kitchen for her things. "Prim and I are leaving now. I don't know how long we'll be gone for," she says. "Behave. Keep your hands to yourselves and act like innocent little children until we get back."

I feel my face heat up and I quickly snap my hand from Peeta's thigh and place it in my lap, not letting my eyes meet my mothers. "I'll make sure Katniss behaves, Mrs. Everdeen. We'll act our age," Peeta insists, his words making my stomach turn with desire.

My mother nods, obviously trusting Peeta enough to think he's being a good boy, says goodbye and then leaves with Prim.

Peeta and I both let out loud sighs as soon as we hear the front door close behind them. I turn to Peeta. "We'll act our age?" I mimic.

He smirks. "Seventeen year olds act maturely. Don't you think?" Peeta asks as he leans in to press his lips to mine.

"Hmm… I do now," I breathe, knotting my fingers in his blonde locks and lowering myself so I'm lying on the couch and Peeta is looming over me. "You have my mother wrapped around your pinky finger."

"That isn't exactly a bad thing," Peeta chuckles against my neck as he starts trailing light kisses along my skin.

"No marks, please. That one hickey you gave me two weeks ago has only just faded. I've had to wear a scarf for nearly two weeks and tell mom that I had a cold," I say, letting my hands slide under his shirt and rest against his warm skin.

"Your mother probably regrets allowing me to stay," Peeta mutters as he stops peppering my neck with kisses and looks me in the eye.

"I think she knows that I would've been really angry with her if she didn't let you stay here," I reply.

"You would've forgiven her eventually," Peeta insists.

"Eventually, maybe. But I would've taken you to the hut in the woods and stayed with you until she changed her mind," I say with a smirk. "Can we stop talking now and get on with whatever we are doing?"

"Impatient today, are you?" Peeta teases and I hit his arm playfully.

He rolls his eyes and presses his lips to mine again, being careful not to rest his weight on me too much. I wrap my legs around his waist and put pressure on his back so his lower half rests against mine.

His hands have only ever wandered under my shirt though he did nearly reach inside my pants the last time we were alone but Prim arrived home from the Hawthorne's and ruined the moment.

Living with Peeta is both a curse and a blessing. I get to see him any time I want and since we don't work at the bakery we have more time to ourselves so we can get to know each other even more. The only bad thing about our situation is that he is constantly on my mind and it distracts me from completing things that need to be done.

I force myself to stop thinking and focus on the feel of Peeta doing things to me that I would only ever allow him to do. A small, quiet moan escapes past my lips as Peeta's hands slides under my bra to massage my breasts. His hands are much colder than his chest and the wonderful feeling of his fingertips on my skin makes my nipples harden and lust spark in my stomach.

This feeling of hunger I've only ever felt around Peeta. It's not the hunger that has anything to do with eating but a type of hunger that makes me want to rip both mine and Peeta's clothes off and let him make love to me all day long. But Peeta and I have already talked about this and we've agreed to wait until our toasting.

"Wait," I whisper, pushing Peeta back a little so I can reach up to take my shirt and bra off. He stops my hands by lifting me into his arms like I weigh nothing.

"Let's go to your bedroom before we start stripping so if anyone comes home they won't see us like this," Peeta says and carries me towards the staircase.

"I can walk on my own two feet," I frown, though I love the feel of Peeta's arms around me really.

"Stop moaning, fiancé," Peeta says as we reach the bedroom I share with the rest of my family. He drops me onto my lumpy mattress and takes his own shirt off while giving me time to throw my shirt and bra to the floor before he climbs over me to take up our position from minutes ago.

He slides down my body so his head is directly in front of my breasts. He looks up at me questionably and I swallow hard before nodding. Peeta lowers his head enough to suck a nipple into his mouth, the amazing feeling making my eyes shut in content and breathing become louder.

"Is this okay?" Peeta asks, pulling away for a second to see my reaction. I nod abruptly and push his head back down towards my breasts.

"It feels… amazing," I sigh, trailing my left foot up the inside of Peeta's leg until it rubs against the bulge in his trousers. He grunts and grinds against my foot again, his moans making my breast vibrate.

"You are going to kill me. Why did I agree to wait until we were married?" Peeta groans.

"You were the one who wanted to wait. You said it was the responsible thing to do," I reply.

"It is the responsible thing to do. I feel like a desperate teenager. Am I the only one that wants to go even further?" Peeta asks.

"God, no. I dream about doing more with you all the time," I whisper, my cheeks heating up at the way Peeta is looking at me with so much love and desire in his blue eyes.

"Thank god. Promise me that on our wedding night I can make love to you for hours?" Peeta pants, obviously getting more excited at our conversation.

"I promise. You better keep fit because I have plans to be up all night long," I smirk, watching triumphantly as Peeta groans and buries his head between my breasts.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

"Just sign your names here and here," the woman says, pointing to the two lines where Peeta and I must sign to officially become husband and wife. By doing this I become Katniss Mellark and we are able to get a house in the Seam for free.

I watch as Peeta takes the pen from the woman and signs his name in his best handwriting.

He looks at me with a small smile and offers me the pen. I smile nervously back at him and take the object into my slightly shaking hand. I don't know why I'm so nervous about this. I've been waiting for this day for months and now it's finally here I'm shaking like a leaf.

I take a deep breath and sign my name as my mother, Prim, Madge and the Hawthorne gang along with Peeta's father and two brothers clap happily for us. (Mrs. Mellark said that she couldn't make it because she couldn't close the bakery but I don't care that she isn't here and Peeta doesn't seem to mind that his mother is missing his wedding either.)

I drop the pen and turn to Peeta whose wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. He looks so handsome wearing an old, black suit of his father's with his hair combed back. I can barely smile back before his lips are on mine in a sweet and short kiss.

That one kiss makes my nervousness disappear in a heartbeat. Peeta pulls away and turns to the woman who married us. She places two keys in his open palm along with a copy of our marriage certificate.

"Congratulations," she says and stands to leave the room.

Prim runs up to me and throws her arms around my waist. "You're married!" she shrieks, happily. "You actually did it after you said for years you never would! Are you going to have babies now?"

"Give Peeta and I a chance to settle into our new home first," I say, grinning at my little duck. "Are you going to miss living with me?"

"Yes, but I can see you any time I want so it doesn't matter," Prim replies before running over to my mom whose congratulating Peeta.

Mr. Mellark takes her place in front of me and holds his hand out for me to shake. "Congratulations, dear," he says while shaking my hand. "I know Peeta will treat you well. I apologise on behalf of my wife for missing such an important day of our sons life."

"I'm sure Peeta will forgive her. He's a good person. The best in the district, actually," I reply, truthfully.

"I'm glad you think that. Tell Peeta that you and him both have job offers waiting at the bakery if you'd like to accept."

"What about your wife?" I ask.

"Don't you worry about her. Just make sure you give her a granddaughter and she'll be happy," Mr. Mellark jokes before leaving my side.

"Catnip," Gale says, walking up to me with Madge. "You are now a married woman. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Gale. Don't think this is going to stop me from hunting with you every weekend," I warn.

"Ugh," he groans, teasingly. "I'm still stuck with you as a hunting partner? I was hoping to get rid of you!" Madge laughs as I punch Gale in the arm.

"So, when is the first child going to pop out? I think everyone is waiting anxiously for the news," Madge asks with a bright smile.

"Why does everyone think we are going to have children so quickly?" I question.

"Do you know how many times Prim has complained to Rory about walking in on you and Peeta making out? It wouldn't surprise me if baker boy puts a bun in your oven by the end of the month," Gale says, running off before I can punch him again.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

I rinse my mouth with water from the bathroom sink before flushing the toilet to get rid of the vomit inside. This last week I've been vomiting every morning. I feel so exhausted that I've spent most of my free time in bed, though I have to admit that when I'm with Peeta we don't sleep much.

I leave the bathroom and go back to my bedroom where I crawl back into bed besides my husband.

"Again?" Peeta asks, rolling onto his side so he's facing me.

"Yeah. It happened again," I sigh, watching as a smile tugs at Peeta's lips.

"We both know what that means," he says.

"Of course we know what it means. Everyone has said it since our wedding night. I'm pregnant."


	19. Epilogue

**THE LAST AN: This is it! The end! I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story. I know updates haven't been quick and I may have lost a few readers but thank you to everyone who was patient and have only ever said nice things about my work.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited. I hope you all keep reading my stories and as some of my stories come to an end I hope to update a lot quicker than usual. **

**I hope you enjoy this last update.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Ten Years Later**

I'm lying on my back on an old blanket in the overgrown meadow as the bright sun shines down on my face. One hand rests over my eyes to shade them from the blinding light as I watch with a small smile as my husband, Peeta, crouches between the long strands of grass that conceal him from our squealing children. My other hand rests lovingly on my large stomach, where I can feel the flutters that come from the two new family members that will arrive any day now.

Eight months ago, the last thing Peeta and I expected was to discover that I was pregnant. We didn't know I was carrying twins until I bumped into Cinna in town and he decided to drop the big news on me. I should be used to the surprises that come from his mouth but he never fails to shock me.

At first we were worried. We already had two children to raise in a house that was far from big… there wouldn't be any room to home another two. Where would we get enough money for clothes? And food? It was a big relief when Peeta's father thought it was time to hand the bakery over and the apartment above it to his only son interested in the business.

Now, Mr and Mrs. Mellark live in a small house on the edge of them Seam while Peeta and I, along with our two- soon to be four- children are comfortable in a three-bedroom apartment a staircase away from our little family business. Of course, Peeta's mother was horrified when she discovered her husband's plans but she had no choice but to go along with him.

My relationship with Peeta's mother improves more and more as the children pop out. She was delighted when I delivered a baby girl, Iris, mine and Peeta's first child. She was born red-faced with my silver eyes and Peeta's mess of blonde curls.

All my fears of bringing a child into this scary world disappeared when I held her for the first time.

Edwin was born five years after his sister and, unlike his sibling, was born with Peeta's bright, blue eyes and my dark locks and olive skin. It was only after he was born when Peeta's mom stopped talking to me like I was a piece of trash. My little Eddie is more like me than Peeta and I just know he will be the one I take into the woods to teach how to hunt while Iris will bake cookies in the bakery with her dad.

"Here they come," Peeta whispers, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I roll my eyes at the cheesy grin on his face and watch as he jumps up and starts running through the grass. I hear a loud shriek from Iris and a delighted scream from Eddie as their father chases them around the meadow that has became their playground.

I chuckle to myself and close my eyes. It's nice to be able to relax like this. I've been so worried about getting everything ready in time for the new arrivals that it feels like I haven't sat down in nine months. It doesn't help that I've been uncomfortable since I hit five months; standing up hurt my legs, sitting down hurt my back.

This is the first day in what seems like forever where I feel calm and rested.

Peeta has been such a great help. He's always there if I need a back rub or if I need him to carry something heavy. He runs after the children and makes sure I worry about as little as possible. On top of that he works in the bakery with Prim and a few of her friends he hired when he insisted I put my feet up and stopped working, and then comes to bed late at night always eager to satisfy any... needs I may have.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear Iris squeal. She appears from within the tall grass and kneels next to me.

"Hey, flower," I say and tuck a blonde lock of hair that has come out of her braid behind her ear.

"I came to check on you," she replies sweetly and rests her head on my stomach. "Have the twins finished baking yet?"

"Nearly. I think they'll be ready very soon and then you can help me look after them," I say.

She sighs. "Those nice cupcakes that me and daddy make cook quicker in the oven than the babies do in your oven belly," she whines.

"I know but we don't want the babies to be too small. We want them to be big and healthy so we can decorate them in clothes like you and daddy do with the cakes in the bakery," I explain, thinking back to the time where she asked Peeta and I how the babies got in my stomach.

The memory of Peeta's flustered face as he explained to Iris how the twins were put in the 'oven by daddy like he does with the cakes and cookies in the bakery and we'll have to wait a while before they are ready to come out' makes the smile that's been lingering on my lips widen even more.

"Okay," Iris huffs. "They can stay in there a while longer if you promise you'll let me decorate them pink."

"But what if they're boys?" I ask her. "We don't want to make our boy's wear pink."

"I don't want boys… but if we do have them then we can put them in blue clothes," she replies.

"What are my two favourite girls talking about?" Peeta asks, coming into view with Edwin on his shoulders.

"Me and mommy were talking about making my sisters look pretty in pink!" Iris squeals, excitedly.

"Hey, they mine babies too! And they not girls, they boys like me!" Eddie yells, coming to put his head besides Iris's on my bump after Peeta takes him off his shoulders.

"We can all share the babies, okay?" Peeta laughs and crouches to press a kiss to my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"The best I have felt in months," I reply, honestly.

"Well, that's a nice change," Peeta smiles. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I told Prim I'll go shopping with her to finish getting clothes for the babies," I reply.

Iris and Edwin jump to their feet and start running towards town while Peeta helps me up like the kind gentleman he is.

"Thanks," I huff once I'm on my feet, the effort of getting up making me lose my breath. I grip his shoulder as my eyes go blurry and my head spins a little.

"You okay?" Peeta asks, holding my face in his hands.

"Yeah," I breathe. "I just got up too fast. I'm fine."

"You sure it's a good idea to go shopping?" he asks as I lace our fingers together and start walking in the direction our children went.

"The walking might help my waters break. My mother said it's unusual for twins to reach the nine-month point and it's likely they'll come soon," I reply.

"But don't we want them to stay inside you as long as possible so they won't be small?" he questions.

"With all the cakes and cheese buns you've been shoving down my throat I'm sure they are big enough. I mean, look at my stomach. It's huge! I can't even see my toes," I say.

"I think you make a very beautiful pregnant woman, Mrs. Mellark," Peeta grins.

"Ugh, I hate it when you say that. I look like a whale, I feel like an elephant and I'm waddling around like a penguin…" I trail off.

"And you're an angry lion in bed," he adds. I glare at him and punch him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, come on! You know it's true! You keep me up all night!"

"I'm just preparing you. The less sleep you get now the more you get used to the feeling of having no sleep at all when the twins arrive."

"That is probably the best excuse for sex ever… but I'll never tire of making love to you," he says and stops to kiss me.

"Well, we won't be having sex often. There is no way I'm risking getting pregnant again. I think four children is enough," I reply against his lips.

"We don't have to stop having sex. It just means you have to ask your mom for something to stop you from getting knocked up," Peeta chuckles.

"Oh god… ten years after our first child and I still can't bare to talk to my mother about sex. It's just too weird. I'm sure Prim will ask her for me," I say.

* * *

It's late into the night when it happens. I'm living in a beautiful dream world when I bolt upright after feeling the sharp pain in my stomach. Seconds later and a pool of water soaks through my underwear.

"Peeta," I whisper and reach over to shake him awake.

He stirs before his eyes fly open and he looks at me in a panic. "Are you okay?"

"No," I say through clenched teeth, clutching my side as a pain I recognise to be a contraction washes over me. No matter how many children I have I will never get used to the pain.

"It's time."

"Okay. Let's not panic…" he says, jumping out of bed and running to my side of the bed.

"Go wake the kids," I huff. "We need to take them to your parent's and you need to get my mom and Prim and-"

"Hey. Stop talking. I know what to do. Just keep taking deep breaths and I'll be right back," he says and rushes out of the room.

I can hear quiet whispers coming from the other rooms as Peeta wakes Iris and Edwin. "Now?" Edwin squeaks. "But it's bedtime. They should be sleeping." I would smile at this if I weren't gritting my teeth together to stop me from yelling in pain. I don't want to scare the children.

Once the contraction goes I slowly ease myself out of bed and waddle towards the wardrobe. I grab a nightdress and change into it. I'm about to grab the baby bag that I was planning to take to mom's house when I hear a knock on the bakery door from downstairs.

"Peeta," I call. "Someone's knocking the door!"

"Go see mommy," Peeta tells the kids before he jogs downstairs to see who would be knocking at this time.

"Mommy," Iris whispers, coming into my bedroom with her brother.

"Yes, sweetie?" I answer, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Are the babies going to be here soon?" she asks.

"I think so. Grandma and Grandpa are going to look after you and Eddie and when you come home the babies will be waiting for you," I explain. I gasp as another sharp pain washes over me and I grip onto the bed frame.

"Momma," Eddie says. "You hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. Iris, can you go get your daddy?" I ask. Iris runs off without replying and I lift Eddie into my arms and sit on the edge of my bed. I hold him close and bury my nose in his hair. "You need to be a good boy for your grandparents, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Eddie yawns and rests his head on my shoulder.

I hear a commotion on the staircase and then Peeta, Iris, my mother, Prim, Peeta's mom and dad and Cinna barge into the room. "What are you all doing here?" I breathe, lifting Eddie from my lap.

"Cinna came knocking for us and told us we better come," my mom says.

"Thank you," I sigh, looking at Cinna in relief. "I'd love for you all to stay and chat but I think these babies want to come out before midnight."

Everyone leaves the room until the only people left with me is Peeta, mom and Prim. I climb back into bed after Peeta changes the sheets. He takes a seat on a free spot of the mattress and grabs my hand.

Prim and my mother prepare themselves; each going into the bathroom to wash their hands and grabbing towels for the babies.

Mother then checks to see how dilated I am and is wide-eyed when she tells me that I have two centimetres to go.

"This shouldn't take long," Prim smiles, pulling gloves onto her hands. "You want anymore after these two?"

"No," I snap, the painful contractions making me want to say bad words that I'd normally never let come out of my mouth. "I was going to get you to talk to mom about making me something that would prevent me from getting knocked up."

"You could've asked me yourself, Katniss," my mother scolds.

"It would be weird talking to you about that. You're meant to think I'm innocent," I pant.

"I stopped thinking you were innocent when I walked in on you and Peeta making out in the kitchen over ten years ago," she chuckles.

Peeta grins a little and kisses my sweaty forehead. He grabs a wet cloth and wipes my face.

* * *

That very night, at 11.59pm, my second son, Leon Hunter Mellark, was born with curly blond hair, a chubby face and blue eyes. Two minutes later, at 12.01am, my second daughter, Azalea Summer Mellark, was born with olive skin, dark hair and silver eyes.

Ten years ago, I never would have thought that this is what my future would turn out to be. I thought I'd be working in the mines and living with my mother for the rest of my life. I thought the Psychic was a fake and trying to set me up with a boy I never would have guessed loved me.

I was scared of marriage and children and love. But now that I have all of those things I will never let them go. I'll stay with them and they'll stay with me.

Always.


End file.
